Jikan Jikan Fruit
by YYG
Summary: Zoro eats a Time-Time Fruit and sends himself and Sanji back in time. As the swordsman and cook receive the help and support from from their past selves and crew, things change between them. All four of them. Warning: Swearing, Yaoi, SanZo/ZoSan
1. Chapter 1

Me: So uh...yeah. So soon, huh? I bet you guys are like "Whuuuut? AGAIN?" Yeah ^.^ I got an interesting idea.

Mid: We own nothing, not even a live plant T-T

Me: Poor Mr. Greenery.

Repressed

Nami sighed as the Sunny was hectically tore apart by a series of sharp blades and insanely strong limbs. She couldn't take anymore of these stupid fights; all Zoro did was walk past him for God's sake! The chef and swordsman continued their all out brawl as the captain headed over to the navigator, accidentally stepping into the crossfire. His rubbery leg was pulled and stretched into Sanji's Diable Jambe before the cook could kick at the swordsman, who was in the middle of his Onigiri. Nami took a very likely risk of dying and calmly stepped in between the two hell-bent on destroying each other, immediately stopping their attacks.

Though, Zoro's swords were at her neck and Sanji's captain covered leg floated by her head.

"Oi, cut it out already," the navigator hissed, steadying her trembling voice, "Get off the ship and restock."

Mutiple hearts flew out of Sanji's body at a glance of Nami's bikini, and a bit of blood seeped out his nostrils. "AS YOU WISH, NAMI-SWAAN," he bellowed, followed by many declarations of undying love. Zoro scoffed lightly, which only ignited the cook's fury once again. Luffy eventually untangled himself and desperately crawled towards Nami by the railings, his face holding nothing but concern and confusion. "Neh, Nami," he began, standing up and gaining the redhead's attention, "do they seem different to you?"

"Different? No, they're still the idiots they left as," she answered.

"No," the captain said urgently. Nami raised a slim eyebrow at his sudden seriousness in the situation. What was wrong with Luffy? Those two fought constantly and hated each other's guts, right? "It's...repressed," the captain claimed while intensely watching his cook and first mate. Nami still wasn't following what was being said. She didn't even know Luffy knew that word. Repressed how? As in they held back on their strength? "The way the fight, Nami. It's different. Two years ago, they'd do it to let off some steam and train. But now...look," Luffy pointed at the two giving it all they had into the attacks, dodges, and blocks they made; he could feel the hatred and anger flowing off of them. What had changed for them to act so violently towards one another? Nami noticed it to; it was similar to a change in wind, but with emotion. She felt something was off and wrong with this certain fight, no way was it them testing their improved strengths after being separated for so long.

They were going for blood.

"OI," Luffy shouted, his tone sharp and demanding. Sanji and Zoro immediately stopped, both thoroughly surprised but scowls hiding that fact. Luffy actually glared at them like they were a despicable enemy and turned away toward the gangplank. "Get off the ship and restock," he ordered bitterly, "And no more of that. If I see you guys fighting like that again, I'll throw you in the brig." Nami sweatdropped. They didn't have a brig, but apparently Sanji and Zoro got the point. Swords reluctantly put away and foot now on the ground, the two scowled fiercely one more time before exiting the Sunny, keeping a good distance from the other. Nami couldn't figure out what intensified the hate, but she wouldn't ask.

XVX

Sanji kicked Zoro's shin harshly as he carried heavy crates piled on even heavier boxes. The swordsman growled, almost dropping the boxes in order to strangle the bastard. "Shitty marimo, don't you dare drop any of them. You'll be starving otherwise," the blonde spat, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"You wouldn't let anyone starve. That's your weakness," Zoro bit back, sidestepping away from the next shin attack. Sanji growled and crushed his cigarette against the swordsman's coat sleeve, burning a hole through the fabric. Zoro willed himself not to lose control; Luffy's orders were specific. The captain could be awfully frightening when he wanted to be, and Zoro was definitely not trying to disappoint. Sanji may be a huge pain in the ass, but he's the cook, meaning he's needed. He's also technically nakama. Technically.

As they walked around the market in total silence, Zoro had a lot of time to think. He didn't use to hate Sanji, especially when he joined the crew. The blonde was an annoying, stubborn, sarcastic, egotistical smartass, but the swordsman loved it. Before the crew was separated, he and the chef would chat in the galley after everyone went to bed. They'd drink, laugh, and discuss on random topics like the next island they'd be approaching. No, Sanji wasn't always a jackass towards him. It wasn't something as girly as a crush, but Zoro would admit something was there at first. He had no clue what changed when they reunited in Sabaody, had no clue what impulsed him to want to tear the cook to shreds. Apparently Sanji felt the same way. Forever being a womanizer, Zoro could only imagine how he and Sanji would have ended up. Constantly fighting, best friends, or, dare he even think it, something a little more deeper? Perhaps something past nakamaship?

Light pressure on the top of his head snapped him out of his thoughts. Zoro glanced to the side to see the cook placing something in his hair. It felt small and possibly rectangular, so what could it had been...? "Why the fuck did you put your death sticks on my head?" Zoro hissed angrily. He didn't want to smell like tobacco, and the fact that the cook did it without permission, not that he would've given him it anyway, pissed him off more. Sanji shrugged, "Your hands are full. Now, shut up while I look for fresh fruit. If you're a good piece of kelp, you _might_ get a snack." The swordsman bit back the growl forming in his throat. Damn asshole.

Searching through carts and bins, Sanji surveyed the freshness of whatever the hell he was buying. This island was very different from most; their food tasted heavenly, but had a strange appearance. The chef ate a baked potato in the shape of an asparagus earlier, and the possibilities of endless recipes he could make were astounding. He needed to take his time, to choose carefully, to-

"Oi, curly," Zoro's gruff voice broke his concentration, but he breathed deeply before lashing out.

"What."

The swordsman stomach grumbled loudly and filled with impatience, "I'll take that snack now."

"What're the magic words?"

"Feed me."

Sanji felt his vein twitch. Unappreciative jerk, wasn't he? Looking around the cart, his eyes settled on an eccentric yellow colored, oval fruit. _Shaped like an apple, but probably tastes like a grape_, Sanji thought. Without thinking, he grabbed it and placed a few belis in front of the vendor, who scolded him for having such grubby hands. The cook forcibly shoved the apple-look alike into a protesting Zoro's mouth, but the swordsman couldn't moved as much as he wanted to on account of the crates. "Mhmhph," Zoro muttered, somewhere along the lines of "dastard". Sanji smirked and went back to searching while Zoro stood there, yellowish apple lodged in his mouth and a pack of cigarettes dangerously hanging off his head. He groaned; he was sick of playing the crew's pack mule. Just because he could lift over his own weight didn't mean his damn arms wouldn't get tired after a while.

Zoro set the crates down, figuring that the cook wanted to take his sweet time picking out prissy food. It was always about presentation with him; why bother? Luffy would demolish it as soon as it touched the table. Zoro recalled asking him about it once two years ago, and he actually received a polite answer. No sarcasm, only normalcy. Why couldn't they talk like that to each other anymore? What the_ hell_ changed?! Sanji reached to take his cigarettes back, and Zoro didn't say anything at all like he would have. He simply took a large bite.

Then everything flashed a blinding white.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Years Back

Zoro groaned loudly; his side in incredible pain. What had happened? He remembered carrying those heavy ass crates, and eating a tasty piece of fruit, which tasted like a pear. Something roughly jabbed him in his hip again, causing an unintentional whimper to escape his throat. "Oi, Marimo," Sanji's voice soothed him for some reason, despite the obvious annoyance in his tone. What was the cook doing here, where ever _here_ was? Not realizing his eyes were closed, the swordsman dared to open them slowly and sat up, meeting the blonde's irritated expression. Half of a cigarette hung from his mouth as his glare gave Zoro an unpleasant feeling. What if the cook...kicked his ass while he wasn't looking? That would explain why he felt disoriented and bruised, but he would have sensed Sanji attacking, wouldn't he?

"Hm, C-cook? Damn, the hell happened?" Zoro questioned, standing up carefully. The pain in his side was clearly from the heartless blonde's lack of concern. Sanji didn't answer; perhaps because he couldn't. He was just as confused and frustrated as the other. One minute he's getting a cigarette, the next he's lying on top of an unconscious mosshead. Thank God Zoro wasn't awake. The damn blush didn't fade for ten minutes straight. Sanji hadn't felt _those_ feelings in years.

Zoro scratched his head in thought. It was clear that they were below deck inside a ship. Had they went back to the Sunny at some point? No, he was sure they were still shopping, and plus the wood and structure looked nothing like Sunny. In fact, if Zoro hadn't seen Merry burn with his own eyes, he would have supposed he and the cook were in the storage room. They weren't kidnapped or else they would have been bound with chains from head to toe. Or the people that kidnapped them were stupider than Usopp's Legend of the Pineapples story. The swordsman headed for the small room's exit, but a heel crushed his fingers against the doorknob before he could pull. He grunted and retracted his newly broken bones, scowling at the blonde beside him. Sanji grimaced, "You fucking idiot. How do you know it isn't a trap?"

"If anything, it's an opportunity to leave," Zoro retaliated.

"Think about it, if you're even capable. We're _not_ tied, we're _not_ guarded; how the hell do you know marines or pirates aren't waiting outside that fucking door with rifles and shit? You can't just waltz around like you own the place; not while we're this closed in. Be fucking careful next time, moron," the cook pointed out. Normally, Zoro would have ignored him and walked out anyway, but unfortunately he was right. The room was to small to fight or even defend themselves in without hurting each other. Finding no other solution, Zoro quickly dropped to his knees and looked through the keyhole.

"Shit..." Zoro said in breathless awe.

Sanji raised a curled brow, "Well? What is it, Marimo?"

"The ship's hallway...It looks exactly like Merry." Zoro could hardly believe his own words, but his eyes didn't lie. The hallway consisted of the doors to the men's quarters, the galley, the bathroom, and leading onto the deck. It gave him a warm feeling; the thought of being on their first sea home. The thought of meeting majority of the crew on her. The thought of his first time seeing Sanji. His cheeks suddenly burned, much like that day the cook first laid eyes on him for a long time, almost as if taking him in as far as an amazing sight. That moment would forever be embedded in his brain. Footsteps approached the storage room, but Zoro couldn't tell what the person looked like. He only saw sandals. He told Sanji to stand back if he didn't want to break a fingernail, which earned him a venomous "fuck you". Readying himself, Zoro pulled Wado out silently as the door opened. What they saw calmed their uneasy nerves instantly.

It was Luffy.

Luffy gaped at Sanji, putting up his hands defensively and flailing around in panic, "Neh, Sanji! I-I-I-I wasn't gonna get any meat! I promise!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Luffy, but stay away from the goddamn fridge. How'd you find us anyway? Do you know where we are?" the cook questioned.

"ZOROOOO~! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE? SO COOOL~!" The rubbery captain's attention was stolen away from him by Zoro. Luffy was beside the first mate in under a nanosecond, pointing and gawking at his left eye. There was some worry, confusion, and fear in the captain's quickly changing attitudes, but it always came back to the look of pure awesomeness. Sanji growled at being ignored and shoved Zoro's head to the ground, who was watching Luffy intently this whole time. Damn mosshead, standing around like an idiot.

The swordsman drew out Shuusui suddenly and aimed it across Luffy's throat. The captain's eyes widened in terror and he gulped, his Adam's apple moving visibly against the blade. Sanji glared at him for his stupidity, and then rolled his eyes at Zoro's question. "Oi, Luffy. What made you decide to wear your vest again?"

"Dumbass, was taking your butcher knife out necessary? He probably just wanted to-"

"What else would I wear?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side. Zoro knew something was off about him. It wasn't the clothes that threw him off; it was the fact that Luffy took pride in the X-shaped scar on his chest, and he refused to cover it up if it didn't need to be. Whoever this look alike was, Zoro didn't assume it was the actual Luffy.

Sanji seemed to take notice to this as well, his eyes narrowing slightly as he spoke, "You know...your red cardigan? WIth the sash?"

"Hm...? What's a carddragon? OHH~! Is it a-"

"It is _not_ a card shaped dragon and/or a dragon shaped card. And _no_, it is not edible," Zoro claimed as the boy's face fell. He _acted_ like Luffy, _looked_ like Luffy, but it couldn't be possible, unless someone swiped his memories once again. That didn't seem like the case, so Zoro was at a loss for words or conclusions. Just what had happened in the market?

"Oi, Marimo! Get your lazy ass in here and mop the floor," Sanji bellowed.

Zoro turned to the cook and sent the deadliest glare he could muster, "What the fuck is wrong with you shitty cook?"

"Who the hell are you calling shitty, bastard?" The swordsman's eyes widened, resembling the cook's beside him. Sanji's lips weren't moving, but Zoro could hear his voice. Come to think of it, the voice was pretty distant.

"I'm not paying any attention to your dumbass, cook! You're hearing things!"

Zoro paled as he felt a headache coming on. No, this wasn't making any sense. That wasn't him talking, but it..._was_ him talking? And he was certain Sanji wouldn't be trying a ventriloquism act at the moment. Luffy appeared just as confused, and after a while of failing to process what was going on, he fell back on his bottom with smoke sizzling out of his ears. "Neeehhhh, Zoro, Sanji! Stop throwing your voices around!"

"Why does it sound like you're in the storage room?!" The distant Sanji voice yelled.

"'Cause I'm not," Luffy whined.

"Yes you are! Don't make me come over there, Captain!"

"YO! Some people are trying to sleep and it's kinda hard when I have to hear your raspy voice bitching!"

"You're one to talk, Mr. Shitty Tuba!"

The puzzled swordsman glanced at the baffled cook, who was doing the same. They simultaneously asked, "You don't like my baritone?" but Luffy brought them back to the matter at hand. The captain slapped his forehead hard, still trying to understand the situation. Sanji was in the kitchen, and Zoro was on the deck. But Sanji and Zoro were both in the storage room, where he snuck to get a steak. Was this one of Sanji's tricks to keep him out of the food stock like the mousetraps on the cabinet handles? He briefly thought his cook was sick and twisted before a shoe slammed down on his chest, pinning him to the wall. Hands protectively in his pockets, Sanji scowled in Luffy's face, silently demanding answers. The incredibly loud thud he caused made Zoro cringe. Whoever else was on this ship was bound to check on the Luffy look-alike now.

"Damn it, I knew you were in...?" In the threshold stood Sanji, who stopped stirring the contents in the bowl he was carrying at the sight of someone holding down his captain. Sanji was so young; that was the first thing Zoro noticed besides the old Doskoi Panda apron he sported around his waist. There wasn't much fear in his expression despite the obvious fact that he'd just found random strangers attacking Luffy. The two Sanjis stared disbelievingly at one another while Zoro felt his brain do a backflip. Holy crap, like one wasn't enough.

"Oi...the hell is happening right now?" the younger blonde questioned.

XVX

The galley only contained Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin besides the look alikes. Zoro and Sanji sat as far away from each other as possible while the younger ones did the opposite. Nami was gaping, Usopp and Chopper were holding each other while whispering "monsters", Robin wore a creepy interested smile, and the captain continued to huff in frustration. "C'mon guys! It's not funny or cool anymore," he stated. Young Sanji scowled as he stood up to continue cooking regardless of the current problem. Zoro chuckled lightly; even in this predicament Sanji wouldn't let anyone go hungry. Robin cleared her throat, asking for attention. Both Sanjis fawned over her loveliness and spout nonsense while both Zoros scoffed and crossed their arms. This only made the archaeologist laugh at the uncanny similarities. "Allow me to help shed some light," she offered.

"YOUR BRILLIANCE IS ASTOUNDING, ROBIN-CHWAAN!" Sanji swooned.

"DELIVER UNTO ME YOUR BOUNDLESS WISDOM!" And there goes the younger one, Zoro thought bitterly.

It never ceased to piss him off how the cook, or in this case, cooks flirted so seriously. Jealousy bubbled in his chest, and he noticed his past self cringe slightly, but no one else saw it. Damn, he forgot how blonde obsessed he had been years ago. Every thing Sanji did, he secretly watched. He used to take pride in doing small things for the cook, though they were never appreciated or acknowledged. His proudest deed was taking inventory for the blonde then writing down how many things were in stock and what they needed to restock on in the next market. It stopped after the Sunny joined their crew, and Sanji never did find out who the culprit was.

Robin took a sip of her tea before beginning, "It seems that one of you ate the Time-Time Fruit. Depending on how large the bite is, you could stay in the past for days, weeks, or maybe even months."

Chopper made a strained sound, thinking of a simple way to ask his question, "But Devil Fruits...how can they...?"

"Ah, you're asking how it is possible for a Devil Fruit to have that ability? Well, it is neither a Zoan or Logia, but in the Paramecia category. See, it alters the atoms in the human body..." Things got a bit too sciency for Sanji. Though, as much as he could listen to Robin's soothing voice, he couldn't help but glance at the past Zoro. Why didn't he do what his conscience _demanded _that he do before he and Zoro separated? He didn't want to relive the countless times he debated on waking Zoro up in the middle of the night just to hear his voice. The younger Zoro listened to the lecture intensely, leaning his chin on his palm. Just thinking about the times he hesitated in shaking Zoro's shoulder, the times he _didn't_ lean into those lips when he had the opportunity to, the times-

"Oi, shit-cook, the hell are _you_ staring at?" Young Zoro hissed. It took Sanji a moment to realize that the question was directed at him, and that his blue orbs were boring into the younger's forehead for quite some time now.

"Shut up, shit-for-brains."

"Can it, dartboard."

"You wanna go?!"

"Bring it!"

Young Sanji grabbed Young Zoro's shirt collar as he lunged for the other blonde, causing him to choke and gasp for air. "Fuck up my kitchen and see what happens," he growled. Zoro's eyes widened as he reached for his neck. He suddenly remembered that; remembered the pain of it. Robin chuckled and smiled, "Did you space out as well, Kenshi-san? You look surprised when I presume you recalled that event. I said, everything that happens from now on will cause new memories for the both of you, but there is still a chance of the future getting changed. Time-Time Fruits won't allow the past to be drastically altered, like serious moments such as wars. The past will always go according to plan."

"So how long are we stuck here?" Zoro asked.

"Like I said," Robin glared, "it depends how large of a bite you or Cook-san took. A small nibble could send you back a second, but a large bite could be years and the effects could last for weeks; Time-Time Fruits don't last longer than that. So, which of you gentlemen ate it?"

Sanji scowled at the swordsman, whose cheeks flared a bright red from the annoyed gaze. "I-I was hungry!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCKING _GOBBLE_ IT DOWN THOUGH!"

"I thought you'd be an ass and swipe it from me!"

Sanji appeared to be offended. "You were hungry! How low do you think I am?!"

"You put your death sticks on my head while my hands were full. I'd say pretty fucking low."

"Says the guy that purposely tripped Usopp a few days ago and got caught and yelled at by Nami-swan."

"I-it was an accident!"

"Of course it was."

"Seriously! I mean, who the hell turns corners like that?" Zoro glanced at the long-nosed sniper, who was still uneasy about this future/past ordeal. "Usopp, from now on, look before you fucking turn. You hear me? 'Cause I'll be damned if I need to listen to Nami's voice more than I need to."

"I value your friendship too, Zoro," the navigator said flatly.

"Don't insult Nami-swan, bastard! You should be _honored_ to hear that angelic song," Young Sanji scolded.

The one who put an end to this useless quarrel was the little reindeer, who banged his hoove on the table with visible determination, much to everyone's surprise. "If it's fine with you guys, I'd like to make sure nothing is damaged from the atom dismantle and collision. Follow me to the infirmary, please," Chopper ordered, completely in doctor mode. Reluctantly, the chef and swordsman stood and let the reindeer guide them into the next room. The rest of the crew stared at one another in silence, exchanging looks of worry and slight shock. Young Sanji stayed focus on the meal he prepared, and Young Zoro slouched in his chair with closed eyes. As the young blonde put the finishing touches on lunch, he spoke with an extremely calm tone. "Future you's an ass."

"Oi, I didn't put those death sticks on my head, did I?" Young Zoro yawned.

The look alikes gazed at each other and laughed genuinely.


	3. Chapter 3

Do It and Embrace It

Luffy scratched his head with nimble fingers as he looked at his swordsman's and chef's older twins. "Soooo, what do we do now? Are you joining my crew~!?" the captain asked enthusiastically.

"Moron," Sanji lightly scoffed; Luffy obviously didn't understand time travel, though he was still fuzzy on he details himself.

"We already are apart of the crew," Zoro explained slowly, "We're just from the future, I guess."

This seemed to light a new fire of interest inside Luffy, considering how he began bouncing like a rubber ball. "EHHH? HOW FAR IN THE FUTURE? HOW FAR HOW FAR HOW FAR?"

Before Zoro could reply, Sanji slapped a pale, steady hand over his mouth. His lips burned pleasantly, similar to the sun beating down on his face in the morning. To the cook's complete shock, the swordsman didn't bother to shove his hand off. "We can't tell you, Luffy. It could fuck up time or something like that," he said. Zoro didn't remember that important fact Robin told them. Whenever Luffy asked him something, he answered automatically. He's done it for years; it's not his fault that it's a bad habit now. Sanji took his hand away, and the swordsman felt a pang of disappointment from the short time of contact. Whether it showed on his expression or not, the cook looked at him wearily in confusion, then shrugged it off. Luffy huffed as he crossed his arms rigidly and stuck out his tongue, "Even Future Sanji is a meanie."

Robin entered the infirmary with a plate full of ham and cheese sandwiches; most of them most likely for the captain. She offered one to Sanji, earning yet another confession of love, and offered one to Zoro, who took it with a curt nod of thanks. Sanji compared his work from the present and past, and the present won hands down. He could hardly believe he cooked like this at one point in life; it tasted good, but not nearly as heavenly as his new recipes. While Luffy was busy destroying the rest of the plate, Robin took this time of muffled chewing for harmless chatting. Once the sandwiches were finished, the four headed outside for some fresh air.

Young Zoro sat in his usual spot on the Merry; back plastered against the mast while snoring loudly. Sanji couldn't help but observe the slim body, slimmer than his time's Zoro. He hadn't realized such a big difference in muscle mass between the two until they were standing next to each other. Zoro challengingly stared down at his younger self as did the other, both with one low-lidded eye cracked open, though the older didn't have much of a choice. Zoro cockily smirked and the younger instantly mirrored it. "Well, hey there, handsome," he whistled.

"Hey there yourself, Mr. Ripped," the young swordsman grinned.

"OI, STOP FLIRTING WITH YOURSELF," both blondes irritably shouted. A new memory came to mind, and Sanji suddenly remembered how he felt seeing Zoro talk to himself like that. A tad jealous and annoyed that he wasn't granted that honor. Sanji glanced at his younger version, who was silently fuming conspicuously. Those impulses he had today and all of the other days before; what would happen if he told himself to act on them? Did Zoro even feel the same at this time? If so, how did he feel now? A short glance in the napping swordsmen's direction later, Sanji held his thick chin scruff in his hand and sighed deeply; he had made up his mind rather quickly. He received an uninterested look from himself from being still and soundless for so long, which he ignored. He grabbed the shorter's shoulder hesitantly and tugged on it, "Meet me in the kitchen," he said, not waiting for confirmation. Sanji heard Zoro's "don't fuck anything up" and prayed that he didn't, only make things better.

The galley would be empty at this time, meaning perfect seclusion for the blondes. Young Sanji quietly closed the door after him and leaned his back against it. Another memory sprang into Sanji's brain, and he hurriedly turned to face the other, whose glare could strike fear into the bravest of men. Scowling, he sat down at the table and smoothly took out a cigarette, clamping his lips on the filter. "No, no. Cut that out; the non-trusting me and shit. I remember emotions from today, and right now you think I'm a creeper." Young Sanji seemed to relax at the words, telling Sanji that he could continue. "Look, I know how you feel about the dumb marimo," the adult admitted. The younger cook's eyes widened, a blush immediately coloring his usually pale face. Sanji chuckled at his reaction. He forgot how easily embarrassed he used to be over the simplest things. After going through Hell, not even a circus clown pantsing him in front of millions of women could trigger his humiliation.

"I'm just warning you," Sanji claimed, taking a long drag. He looked into his own unsure, odious eyes with immense focus and spoke loud and clear, "_Do_ it."

"D...Do it?" the teen quizzically repeated.

"Yes, those urges you get. Those impulses, those moments where you just wanted to hear Zoro's voice at night; do it. Confess what I didn't, and hopefully our future will be better. Got it?"

"Oi, wait a second! But...what if he doesn't-"

"You won't..._we_ won't know until we find out, now will we? What you do with Zoro in the past, might make it better for you in the future. All you need to do is take a shot with it," Sanji carefully watched himself as new emotions flooded into his body. Denial, hope; mostly fear of rejection. He scoffed inwardly. Like he'd really _let_ the marimo reject him; with his charm and seduction, Zoro was as good as his. All he needed to do was make the first move.

"How do you suggest I do it, Mr. Fucking Confidence?" the younger aggressively snapped.

"I don't know, how about actually fucking telling him how you feel? And don't do this "devise a plan and ignore the obvious answer" shit. I get enough of that when Luffy goes on his nightly fridge raids."

"When...when should I?"

"Tonight, tomorrow, next month; just so long as you do it. You only get one shot at this, and I already blew it," Sanji sighed. He snubbed out his cigarette in his old silverfish shaped astray on the table (he still doesn't know what happened to it) and stood. The younger cook reluctantly moved away from the door so Sanji could leave, closing it behind him. He sighed; maybe he could bake a cake or brownies, or anything really to get his mind off the matter.

XVX

Young Zoro trained hard behind the Mikan grove, swinging 23 reps per ten minutes. The older swordsman paid no mind as he leaned against the Merry's hard railing. He missed her and her homey aura, Merry might as well have been their mother. The ship shook slightly as the gigantic weight was set down, and the younger's eyes seemed empty and almost distant. Another memory came and flew past Zoro's mind, and he realized what the other's problem was. He remembered what he tried to do after every time he and the cook grew close in the galley, after ever laugh or sparring session they shared.

He always attempted to train the feelings away...

No, _hell_ no. What did he think he was doing over there?!

"O-Oi, kid, er, me," Zoro called. The younger grunted, panting occasionally as he limply plopped to the floor. Zoro sighed; how could he put this in simple terms? If he stopped himself from ignoring the cook's attractiveness, what would change anyway? Who knew if his past self would even listen and take his advice? He knew how stubborn he could act and, frankly, if the younger tried that shit with him, they'd end up with a few new scars on technically _their _body.

Young Zoro slowly sat up and stared across the deck, but his eyes weren't focused on an objected. Zoro sighed in frustration, not knowing the easiest way to get out his words. "Listen, you, uh, me. I know what you're doing, so stop it," the older scolded, his tone clearly unsure. The younger swordsman scowled bitterly, and Zoro wondered if he really used to look that terrifying.

"The fuck do you know?" the teen questioned sourly.

Zoro looked at himself as if he sprouted a feathery tail. Seriously, was he this much of a dumbass? "I'm you, so I know everything, smartass. So stop trying to make those urges and feelings go away." Zoro noticed the younger stiffen as he added, "Because they won't."

"Are...are you serious? I mean, I thought this would blow over sooner or later and I could get back to my goal, but I'll really need to live with it?"

"They won't leave. Ever. There's no use in completely exhausting yourself like this, and, trust me, Chopper will ride your ass all the way to the bank and back if you keep it up. He yelled a damn lecture at me for so long that eventually I had to have my ears checked 'cause I kept hearing ringing."

The young swordsman stood up despite his aching muscles pleading him to stay still. He took the soreness as painful encouragement. Tilting his neck until a satisfying crack occurred, Young Zoro stared at his other self, obviously enjoying the feel of the railing pressed into his shoulder blades, though he himself wasn't very fond of them. "If I can't make them leave, then what do I do with them?" he quietly asked.

"...Embrace it," Zoro finally spoke, finding the only word accurate enough to justify his point. His past self appeared to be confused at first, but before Zoro could clarify, the door leading inside the ship briskly opened, and Sanji's tobacco smoke entered his peripheral vision. The blonde came around to Zoro's usual territory (the stern) and smirked at the two. "Hey, Marimo Squad," he snickered.

Young Zoro glanced at his older self, but saw no reaction from the name. He hoped Sanji would have given up on calling him a piece of algae by now. Frowning, the teen bit back, "Better than being Pervert 1 and Pervert 2." Zoro couldn't contain his laughter and thoroughly congratulated the other for his cleverness. Sanji didn't seem to appreciate that as much as the giggling swordsman did, and absently straightened out his suit jacket. Clearing his throat, he suppressed the urge to kick the teen's head in because, after all he wanted his younger self to have a chance at loving the bastard.

The older marimo saw Sanji's foot shift, much like the other times when he suddenly got a sole to the nose. The small movement seemed strained almost as if the blonde was holding back. Did Sanji not want to hurt the younger for Zoro's sake? He couldn't help but smile at the kind thought, but doubted that to be the reason. "Oi, Old Curly," the teen called, taking out Shusui and Kitetsu as a vein violently twitched in Sanji's forehead, "Do you still suck ass at fighting?"

There was the straw that broke the camel's back, or in this case, broke Sanji's self-restraint. Before the younger could blink, Sanji's foot swung at full speed toward his chest. The teen tried to block it, but the sheer force sent him flying over the railing and into the ocean with a giant splash. A new memory invaded Zoro's mind, and he flushed a deep crimson. When the blonde over powdered him today, the shame that was casted on him, Zoro found it incredibly sexy for some unknown reason. Sanji smirked at him, which snapped him out of his stupefied and embarrassed state. "O-Oi, bastard," he shouted, "Don't beat my ass in the past! That's cheating!"

"Cheating? The way I see it, it was an open window. I mean, it _is_ still you," the blonde countered.

Pissed, Zoro abruptly stood and stomped past the cook as his younger version climbed back onto the ship soaking wet. Sanji stared at the retreating swordsman until he was out of sight, and then the faint sound of a door closing was heard. _Oh, that's not fair, asshole_, Sanji grimaced. Zoro wouldn't really do what the cook thought he was going to do, would he...?

A new memory flashed, and Sanji couldn't possibly get any redder than he already was.

XVX

The swordsman stormed into the galley, surprising the young blonde, who was in the process of chopping vegetables. Zoro gave a cocky smirk as he made sure the door was locked, and leisurely made his way over to the counter; he could practically feel the other's anxiousness radiating off him. Young Sanji hadn't glanced in his direction since he entered the kitchen, so Zoro wasn't shocked when he violently jumped at the touch of his hand on his shoulder. "Hey," Zoro said casually.

"...Hey," the teen replied with a raise of his brow.

The swordsman's hand left just as quickly as his entire arm appeared around the blonde's waist, earning a low terrified gasp. "W-what're you-?"

"You know," Zoro started, slowly running his hands down a clothed stomach, "you're a cute little thing."

"Wh-who are you c-c-c-calling 'little'?"

"Hm, I don't know," Zoro palmed the teen's crotch lightly as he let his lips linger above the flushed earlobe, "Wanna prove me wrong?"

"Z-Zoro, the fuck is your p-problem?"

"Aw, are you getting choked up because of me? How sweet." The swordsman nipped at the back of the blonde's neck, then gave the abused flesh a long, tantalizing lick. Young Sanji shivered, his knife falling from his normally steady hands. Zoro liked this; giving into the desires he craved to do for years. He pressed the smaller body against his chest without much resistance, using a few fingers to stroke the thin chin hairs he's come to love. The blonde burned from the contact, and he was seconds away from pushing the bastard off and claiming his mouth. "Sanji," Zoro whispered huskily, his grip on the other's crotch becoming tighter. The teen drew in a shaky breath while trying to keep his sanity in check. After Zoro ferociously bit his collarbone, the blonde grunted and reluctantly shoved him hard, making him stumble backwards. Zoro almost complained, but a pair of soft lips silenced whatever was about to slip out.

XVX

_Fuck_, Sanji thought, chewing on his unlit cigarette. If that wasn't the hottest thing that ever happened to him, may God strike him down. Not one woman he's ever been with made him feel so light on his toes like the mosshead did, not even seeing Nami or Robin in their smallest of bathing suits made him feel this giddy. The younger swordsman vigorously shook his head, trying to chase the water out of it. Damn Old Curly, who the hell said he could be that strong and that muscular and that...?

"Oi."

Sanji raised an eyebrow and turned towards the younger, who was already walking up to him. "No hard feelings for kicking your ass overboard, right?" he asked, effortlessly sparking his lighter. Once the cigarette was lit, tanned fingers carelessly removed it and threw it to God knows where. Sanji scowled bitterly; he was running low on tobacco already and the brat goes and does that? "Why did you-"

Soft lips roughly collided with his own, and Sanji couldn't fight the smirk that formed.

Me: I'm evil, I know. I made this longer because I need to help my sis move...

Mid: And I got coaxed into it as well. So we'll continue as soon as we can, kay? Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Mid: Enjoy that cliffhanger! Don't peek ahead 8I

Sometimes Embarrassment Leads to Bonding

_"Oi." _

_Sanji raised an eyebrow and turned towards the younger, who was already walking up to him. "No hard feelings for kicking your ass overboard, right?" he asked, effortlessly sparking his lighter. Once the cigarette was lit, tanned fingers carelessly removed it and threw it to God knows where. Sanji scowled bitterly; he was running low on tobacco already and the brat goes and does that? "Why did you-"_

_Soft lips roughly collided with his own, and Sanji couldn't fight the smirk that formed._

Young Zoro held his face steady in case Sanji attempted to escape, which he was far from doing. He wasn't kissing back, not yet anyway. He stood perfectly still, though he his body relaxed so the younger wouldn't think he didn't want this. The older cook merely wanted to see how this played out, and how far the teen would go. The young swordsman noticed the extreme lack of movement, and began to panic. He licked the unmoving bottom lip shyly, receiving no response after. He immediately backed away; Sanji smugly noted the teen's face was as red as a ripe cherry. It made him proud that he could make the younger Zoro lose his composure this much, and he thought, _Just imagine how Zoro's gonna react to this_.

The younger avoided all eye contact, but refused to leave Sanji's presence. He didn't want to seem weak, no matter what situation he was in. This being the most terrifying. "I-I-I..." Young Zoro took a deep breath and Sanji's smirk grew slightly, "I'm sorry. I...blame you for this."

That was not what the cook was expecting. The apology, yes, but _he_ was being blamed for _being_ kissed? Sanji saw the anger slowly building inside the other as the teen's fists clenched and shook, but he couldn't figure out what the problem was. He hadn't the foggiest clue what to say before Young Zoro exploded. "This whole time," the teen stated, his voice appearing to be trembling, "since you joined the crew, I had to deal with you and everything you did. Your looks, your insults, your cooking, your fighting style; _every-fucking-thing_ you did...it drove me nuts. I tried, I really tried to ignore all those weak and petty feelings, but then..._then __**you**__ showed up_! Your looks, your insults, your fucking fighting; instead of them dumbing down, they got even fucking better. How the _hell_ was I supposed to ignore all of this now? Now that it's practically being flaunted in my face? _You're_ the one to blame for my self-control, _you're_ the one to blame for making me say this, and even though you didn't move once, _you're_ the one to blame for that FUCKING AWESOME KISS!"

Sanji was...speechless. He was pretty sure his mouth was agap, and his eyes were blown wide. The anger seeped out of the teen and his body was no longer raked with rage. In fact, it looked as if the other finally realized what he said, well, confessed. No, the cook thought, this _idiot_! He just told the _wrong_ Sanji, damn it!

The door leading inside the Merry(1) opened as fast as a gust of wind, and Zoro stood in the threshold as flushed as his younger self. The swordsman glared at the grinning blonde, who had taken out another cigarette and quickly lit it. Zoro stomped past him and stalked up to his teenage-self, roughly grabbing his old white shirt by the collar. Young Zoro yelped at the sudden ferocity as his short hair was yanked sharply so the older could have clear access to his ear. "_You goddamn idiot_," he whispered angrily, "_Don't tell _him _that, tell _him _that._" The older swordsman jerked his head in Sanji's direction twice, making the teen not see his point. Zoro groaned irritably and shoved his timid twin towards the door, urging him on with the deadliest scowl in the universe. Young Zoro's eye widened and he wasted no time in throwing the door open. Sanji watched this entire ordeal, and in his eyes Zoro just...threatened himself? The cook didn't speak or make a single sound as Zoro hesitantly glanced at him; he only appreciated the blush he was receiving.

"Uh, sorry about that, he's an idiot."

"Yes, I completely agree," Sanji mused.

"Oi, I'm allowed to say it, you're not."

The cook chuckled, but soon stopped at recalling a certain memory. Zoro didn't look like he just did went into the galley and practically attacked him, and he apparently didn't have any problem with talking with Sanji after _that_. Zoro must be an asshole if he thinks everything could be forgotten in the snap of fingers. "Oi," the blonde began.

"Hm?"

"I gotta a question, sorta. More like an observation, really."

"...Okay."

"So, I kick your ass overboard, and you molest me."

It was Zoro's turn to chuckle as he leaned against the railing, "It's not molestation if you want it, too."

"Hm, I'd say a consensual almost-rape since you just barged in like that."

Zoro laughed loudly, and Sanji flashed a bright smile. It might not be best to question whether any of the "feelings" Young Zoro spoke were still there or not, but the suspension was killing the cook deep down. He didn't want Zoro to be uncomfortable around him after an outburst that intense, not to mention the teen called the one-way kiss awesome. Sanji definitely want to bring that up, or maybe he did, depending on how the marimo reacted.

XVX

It was extremely weird, Usopp thought. The future cook and swordsman were only on the ship for almost a week, but it felt like long months, and the younger look alikes were always with the older opposite. The older first mate was rarely seen without the younger cook by his side, and the same goes for the older cook and younger swordsman. Usopp has been watching them for a while, as well as the rest of the crew, and they couldn't figure out why. Robin always had a smile on her face whenever the topic came up, telling everyone that she most likely knew but wouldn't inform them. The sharpshooter observed more frequently than the others did, considering his doubtful nature of the olders. It was perfectly clear to everyone that Sanji was Sanji and Zoro was Zoro, but the fact that they came from the future uneased Usopp. What if they caused time itself to rip apart? Though, Robin clarified that that couldn't happen, the sniper didn't want to take any chances.

More importantly, it seemed like the olders were avoiding each other. The only time Sanji and Zoro would be in the same room would be for meals, and the men's quarters to sleep. Why avoid the other, but still hang around the other? Usopp asked this question multiple times to himself, but hadn't got an answer yet. Nami watched just as carefully as he did, and she instantly noticed as well. On Day Six of the olders' arrival, the navigator and sniper met with the archaeologist in the girls' room, since it was the only private room on the ship besides the bathroom.

"But why, Robin? I mean, can't it cause some weird...dimenson flip or something?" Usopp asked.

Robin sipped her light coffee with the same smile he always sported when Zoro and Sanji were involved. "It really is perfectly fine, Longnose-kun. No matter what significant thing they do in the past, Time-Time Fruits won't allow history to be changed. For instance, say we were on a dangerous course, heading straight for demise. It doesn't matter if Cook-san or Swordsman-san tells us that and we escape. The Time-Time Fruit would make another course of demise, perhaps a replica of the original. No matter what they do here, the future will stay the same."

"But isn't it weird how the future ones are hanging out with the other's past ones? I haven't seen future Sanji-kun talk to future Zoro in days! That's got to mess with time somehow, right?" Nami inquired.

"It is not that they are avoiding each other," Robin stated, a tinge of worry in her voice, "It is that the youngers want the olders to themselves."

"Why do you look concerned if you said nothing bad will happen?" Usopp said, noticing the woman's head lower.

Robin sighed, "I didn't say anything bad wouldn't happen. Not to the rest of the crew. I fear that our Cook-san and Swordsman-san are getting too...attached to the other's older-self. It could break their hearts when they finally leave, which is only a week away."

"What...what should we do to help?" Nami asked.

"We cannot do anything. It is the olders that need to put a stop to this." Robin stood from her desk chair and headed for the exit, carrying her empty cup. Nami and Usopp stared at each other for a split second in pity, wishing the olders good luck on trying to pry the stubborn teens off of them.

XVX

Zoro had a sinking sensation in his stomach. Being around the young Sanji he's come to love is great, but the swordsman knew he wouldn't be staying here forever. He knew that this was utterly pointless considering he'd only be staying for another week or so. Zoro shouldn't be in the kitchen, watching the young blonde make preparations, _Young Zoro_ should. But the shorter cook wouldn't let him leave; always talking and occupying the first mate with something so he wouldn't have to. Zoro missed his Sanji, though technically they were the same person. God knows what his foolishly impulsive-self is doing to the poor bastard. No new memories appeared, which he couldn't tell was a good or bad thing. All Zoro knew was that his younger-self was wasting precious time, the time that he could be spending in here with the cook and fixing his fucked up future.

Zoro stood from the table and headed for the door, alerting the blonde warden. Young Sanji must not have wanted to seem desperate since he didn't speak, but the swordsman could feel the anxious aura clouding the room. He could feel the disappointment rolling off in huge waves. Once he left, his body slumped and he sighed in relief as soon as he stepped outside. Of course he didn't want to upset the teenager; Sanji was known for his flaring temper. Zoro felt compelled to seek out the older cook for some reason. He couldn't put his finger on it; he just knew he wanted Sanji.

While rounding the corner, his younger-self and the cook weren't there at the stern, where they usually were. Confused, Zoro searched the deck, but only found Robin's empty lawn chair. Usopp was below deck, Robin and Nami were in their room, and Chopper was undoubtedly in the infirmary. The sun was setting over the horizon, and the first mate smiled at the sight. Maybe he'd sit back, relax and watch it. Finding Sanji could wait, couldn't it?

And then he heard a low moan.

Me: (1) I don't know what the technical name is for "the door leading inside the ship," so if there isn't one, oh well. If there is, someone better tell me what the hell it is. Haha.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: You guys don't know how happy I am that you're enjoying the story. Your reviews keep me from breaking down and saying "I can't think, fuck the fic". I don't wanna disappoint you guys, and mypfantom, yes everyone will remember except for Franky and Brook.

My Very Own

It was his voice; Zoro would know his own voice anywhere. The shameless sound came from above, most likely in the lookout. The Merry's crow's nest wasn't an entire room like the Sunny's, but it could still hold its fair share of people. A new memory had come and gone, and the swordsman recalled being very hot. Extremely scorching skin, brusingly hard kisses and nips of flesh; the feel of comfortably sitting in someone's lap. Perhaps it was only a fantasy. Zoro was sure he never masturbated up there; other people _did_ have watch duty every night. Maybe he assumed too early, but if that was the case, why else would he make that type of noise? The moan was so emotional, so in depth. Would it be awkward to climb up there and basically walk in on himself? It _is_ himself, after all; nothing to be embarrassed about. Making up his mind, the swordsman began climbing up the rigging, his one dark eye focused on the wavering Straw Hat Jolly Roger straight ahead. The closer he was, the louder the humiliating sounds got. As he reached the top, a long, strained grunt was heard. Definitely not in his baritone. "Zoro, stop," the other voice was firm and serious, and Zoro could hardly believe Sanji was up there with his younger-self. Jealousy rose in his chest, along with the burning sensation of anger. What the hell were they doing up there, and why the hell was he jealous of himself?

"I said, _stop_," Sanji growled. Zoro heard some rustling of fabric, and his younger-self huffed irritably. The cook's light sparked many times before a thick cloud of smoke floated above the older swordsman's head, and Zoro wished he could see what was going on.

"Why?" the teen hissed.

"Because we can't," Sanji explained.

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't work."

"Why?"

"Because we're from different times, moron."

"Why?"

"Because your dumbass doesn't know how to eat properly."

"...Why?"

Sanji abruptly stood, startling the eavesdropper. "Because you were dropped on your head as a goddamn baby," the cook spat. In a panic, Zoro quickly slid down the rope despite the terrible burning welts forming on his palms. He figured Sanji would have saw him peering in already, and if the cook did, he didn't know what to do. He felt like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar; fear-striken of what would occur next. So, once Zoro's feet touched the deck, he ran like his life depended on it.

Sanji sadly watched from above as the first mate darted inside the ship. The frustrated teen sat across from him, arms folded and a scowl on his features. Smoke flew out of his nose as the cook sighed, staring intensely at the other. Damn stubborn, spoiled brat; was Zoro always this ignorant? "Zoro, do you really like me that much?" the blonde questioned.

Young Zoro shook his head vigorously, "No, stupid. I don't _like _you. It's...the other one."

A smile crept onto Sanji's lips at the shy words. It wouldn't hurt if Young Zoro knew the truth, would it? Sanji's younger self wouldn't mind if the older told. Not told, but in fact, confessed. As the young swordsman stared out to sea, seeming broken and depressed from what he probably thought was rejection, Sanji brushed his blonde fringe out of his face and behind his ear. He was well aware that Zoro hadn't seen his entire face at this age, so the quizzical and shocked expression wasn't very surprising. Actually, Sanji was growing annoyed that the other kept staring. "Zoro, if you really-Oi, shithead, pay attention. If you really love me," the teen cringed at the intimate word, "then go to me."

"Huh?"

"Go. Now. Go on and tell me that. There's no use in telling me now; you need to tell the me in the kitchen."

"But...I love _you._"

Sanji groaned, "Dumbass, that _is _me. I'm just older. You'll still end up with me, Marimo."

"But I don't want to wait that long."

"Bastard, I'm twenty-one. How old did you think I was?"

"Oh. Shit. Sorry, at least twenty-six," the teen admitted. Sanji grimaced; did he really look that old? Young Zoro found his boots very interesting at the moment as he choked out his most feared question. "Are you...going to turn me down if I ask?" he asked quietly.

"At this point in time? Hell no, I was stark craving mad for you." Sanji supposedly forgot that everything he said to the younger automatically transferred to his Zoro, so the words left his mouth without a second thought. Pale fingers gently caressed the younger's cheek, making him jump from the unexpected closeness of the other. A small smile grazed Sanji's lips as he rubbed the soft skin. Sweet memories flashed across his eyes; memories on the Merry. Little things that he used to do for and to Zoro, and never got suspected or caught doing it warmed his heart immensely. "I know this might sound sappy, but every night when we go to sleep, I kiss your forehead and scratch your scalp. I always make sure your favorite sake never ran out in the liquor cabinet. I secretly love patching you up after a fight and wish that Chopper would just butt out once and a while. I could go on for hours, Zoro, and I'll still be doing all those things when _I'm _gone. I love you in this time, and I still will two years later. So," Sanji took a long drag, "I suggest you tell me before all those things stop."

The teen didn't respond as he began climbing down the rigging. Sanji sighed and figured that he should do the same. After all, the sharpshooter had watch duty tonight.

XVX

The young cook sat in the dark of the galley, the sun finally no longer in the sky. Dinner wouldn't be for another hour, though the main course was finished. Zoro peered in from the porthole, feeling guilt gnaw at his insides; the cook looked miserable. He felt like such an ass for leaving in the first place, especially after a memory of the older blonde's heartfelt confession manifested. The Sanji he was looking at, he did many kind things for him, and possibly even more. Zoro couldn't figure out if the older cook forgot who he was talking to or not, but nonetheless, it was still him, which made it all the more special. Perhaps he should tell the younger cook as well, but the swordsman certainly knew he'd technically be talking directly to the older, and wouldn't forget any time soon. Zoro actually felt scared of pouring out everything he ever did for Sanji on the Merry, but he knew his younger self wouldn't man up and do it.

Opening the galley door, the blonde instantly looked up and gave a wide toothy grin. Oh, God this wasn't going to be easy. Zoro never wanted to see that adorably handsome face fall, and now he might be the cause of it doing so. "Sanji," he stated, no nickname or insult, "I need to tell you something important."

"Are you staying?" the teen beamed excitedly.

"...Uh, if you want to get technical, then yes? Look, that's not what I came in here for." Zoro pulled out a chair and sat beside him, readying his unkempt nerves. "How the hell do I start?" Zoro groaned, lazily rubbing his eyes. "I...you know how you always find a little note clipped to the storage door whenever we stop at an island?"

Young Sanji nodded slowly.

"Well...it's me. I'm the one that's been taking inventory for you all this time."

"Wha-wait, huh? It's been _you_?!"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I know how tired you get after cooking all day, so I do it when you make preparations. Why are you so surprised?"

"It-it's just that...the note; the handwriting. It's so elegant and fancy that I've been thinking it was Nami-san or Robin-chan. Not one of you ungraceful oafs!"

"Gee, you're welcome."

"No, no, thank you really, Z-Zoro. It was just a shock, that's all. I appreciate it."

"Don't tell me that. Tell _me_ that."

Young Sanji raised a curled eyebrow in confusion, but understood sooner than most people would have. "While I'm saying all this sentimental crap, I...polish your shoes for you once in a while," the swordsman's cheeks grew hotter with every confession, "I touch your hair whenever I get the opportunity to 'cause it's just so calming and soft. And I can't believe I'm actually telling you this, but w-when we fight back to back, I can't help but to get...a-a hard-on. M-My point is that, Sanji, I love you, maybe more than any normal man's soul can handle. I always have, and it's definite I always will. But right now, I'm too much of a chicken to say it face to face. So, would you be willing to, I dunno...?"

The young cook's mouth was on the verge of splitting in two from happiness. His eyes were so watery Zoro wondered in awe how no tears had fallen yet. "Do you know where you are right now?" the teen asked eagerly, practically bouncing in joy. Zoro smiled; he and Sanji would be together in no time with the blonde's impatience. Unfortunately, he doubted that his younger twin and the cook would still be in the crow's nest, so he shook his head solemnly. That didn't stop Young Sanji, though. He nodded at him and darted out of the room with determination, grunting when he collided with something tall and firm. "He's in the storage room," the older blonde informed matter-of-factly, walking into the galley. Zoro willed his blush to fade before the cook saw, knowing it would still be visible. He wished he could just disappear into thin air. Did he really just tell his darkest secrets? Hell, Zoro considered his confession to be more embarrassing than Sanji's. The love-cook basically defined the reason why Zoro calls him that.

The chair Young Sanji sat in was quickly taken by the older, and Zoro felt fingers lightly claw at his curly green locks. All former nervousness aside, he chuckled as the fingers continued, but the cook stayed silent. Absently leaning into the touch, the first mate sighed pitifully, "Guess asking if you hate me or not is pretty useless now, isn't it?"

"Ask and I'll hog-tie you, Marimo," Sanji lovingly growled, never ceasing his movements.

The delicate fingers were so soothing, it was an honor for Sanji to even touch him with his cooking tools. "Mm, no wonder I always got a good night's sleep," he mumbled.

Sanji snickered, "No wonder you always insist on walking behind me after a fight."

"O-Oi! Don't talk about that now, asshole!"

"Oh? Then maybe I should mention the weird knots I'd get in my hair in the morning."

"...Damn you for using this to your advantage."

"Advantage? Next time you shouldn't leave physical evidence, Mosshead."

The wandering fingers became an entire hand, and gently guided Zoro's head to his chest. The swordsman plopped onto the cook more limply than Sanji expected, which made him laugh at the marimo's willingness. "When do you think it'll happen?" the cook asked, barely above a whisper as he rested his chin on Zoro's head.

"The memories or...us?"

"Both," Sanji clarified.

Zoro considered this, and then a sudden warmth engulfed his chest from just being next to the blonde. "I'd say now."

XVX

Young Sanji excitedly headed to the storage room, stopping once he heard a faint voice coming from behind the door. It sounded extremely frustrated, and Sanji could hear a pencil scribbling against paper. He smirked, taking off his apron and hanging it from the lantern-holder in the hall. Opening the door, Sanji cautiously poked his head through, immediately spotting Zoro's back by the crate of apples. The swordsman's legs were tightly crossed as the notepad lay in his lap. The barrel that supported him was one of the smallest, similar to a child's step-stool. "Fuck, wait, okay. So, that's two crates of apples, and two crates of _pine_apples. One box of pears, kiwis, and bananas. Three boxes of-What the hell are ram-bu-tans? Ew, looks like a goddamn sea urchin. Damn ero-cook, buy regular food."

"Don't wanna."

Zoro jumped about three feet in the air from the unexpected voice, knocking over the barrel in the process. The notepad and pencil were quickly hidden behind his back as he turned to face the smugly grinning blonde. "I-I..." the swordsman stuttered helplessly, "It'snotwhatyouthinkIfellalseepinhere." Sanji chuckled; Zoro couldn't get his words out fast enough. The excuse sounded so rehearsed that the cook would have been insane _not_ to laugh. Huffing in defeat, Zoro set down the notepad and writing utensil on a nearby shelf and silently awaited criticism. Instead, an arm wrapped around his shoulders confidently, pulling him into a tight hug.

"_You_ told me how you're taking inventory every day for me," the blonde said, his words muffled by the swordsman's shirt.

Blushing furiously, Zoro hurriedly countered, "Well, _you_ told me about the late-night skull massages."

Sanji laughed despite the bubbling humiliation forming in his stomach. Finally holding Zoro, _his_ Zoro, it sent pleasant shivers up his spine. How long had Zoro felt this way about him? How many months had they wasted? The swordsman eased into his touch ever so quickly, feeling as if one of his 892 pound weights were lifted off of his shoulders. Sanji grabbed the other's face and pressed his lips onto Zoro's, who immediately wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. The lip-crushingly passionate kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting to pull away ever again. unfortunately, Sanji felt his lungs beg for him to do so. Zoro gazed into those shining blue orbs he's come to love so much, and the older blonde was right. It _was_ still him.

"Sanji, I-I...I love y-you," the young swordsman murmured hesitantly as if the cook would turn him down. The young blonde eagerly gave the marimo's cheek a quick peck before smiling and embracing him tighter as if he'd vanish. "I love you, too, Mosshead."


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I just wanna say, SpiritedObession...I KNOWWWWWW THEY'RE KINDA OOC! Sorry ^.^ that's just how it came out. I picture Zoro a completely different person when love is involved because he's normally this manly "I don't give a damn about anything but nakama" and now he's feeling SO MANY EMOTIONS. So yeah, again, sorry. I'll try to get back into the groove.

Mid: Disclaimer: I own nothing but Yudo. I take full responsiblity for that sicko.

Where's Zoro, Err, Zoros?

It was weird, Nami thought, like _pointlessly_ weird. It was as if the doubles and younger _switched_ who they practically stalked. Young Zoro now spent every waking moment with Young Sanji, and vise versa, as well as the olders. The sniper and navigator couldn't express their confusion enough, but thankfully the event relieved them of their time paradox worries. No more hoping the world would be normal and not overrun by mutated plants when they woke up, that's for sure. Nami thought nothing of it; only perfectly fine, harmless, friendly male bonding. However, she soon found out that was hardly the case. On Day 10, the navigator heard some disturbing words seep from the storage room that night. She made the voice out to be Sanji and Zoro; which ones, she couldn't tell. All she knew was someone yelled, and then the words "_You'll spoil the damn food_" came after. She suddenly didn't feel like taking the tangerines Sanji offered her the next morning.

On Day 12 of olders' arrival, the Straw Hat crew was attacked by a fleet of Marine ships. Usopp spotted the closing-in vessels from the crow's nest in the morning, crying out for everyone to ready themselves. Zoro and Sanji grinned knowingly at each other when the sniper shouted, "It's Minchey!"

Ah, yes. The older cook and swordsman knew this memory well. With the food shortage happening, Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp complained and moped around the deck claiming that they were starving and such. The young blonde openly gave Robin food on a platter, and then the three boys bitched and moaned about where the hell _their_ food was. Then there were some tickles, and Nami's outraged ranting that they had bigger problems to worry about than tickle-fights and being hungry. The young swordsman tells the fuming navigator to pay attention to the course, which is filled with fog, whirlpoors, reefs, and possibly even more dangers. With a smirk, Nami directed Zoro _and_ the older swordsman (much to their surprise) to steer the rudder into the absolute deathtraps. The Marine ships eventually crashed into a nearby reef while the Merry sailed into the unknown fog.

"You know," the older cook said, blowing out a puff of smoke, though it couldn't be seen, "knowing what happens next is kinda like cheating."

Robin nodded and smiled, "Just be sure not to do anything _too _differently."

"OF COURSE, MY FLOWER KNOWS BEST AFTER ALL~!"

The archaeologist simply giggled, "Kenshi-san would murder you if that continues." Sanji waved her off with a smile of his own. Zoro wouldn't mind if he treated the ladies the same as he always does, right? Women deserve that kind of praise; not that the marimo would know! Sanji thoughtfully considered this possibility, it was obvious that Zoro quickly became jealous of _himself_ before (Sanji still believes he's a dumbass for that), so would the love-cook directing his affections to Nami and Robin be efficiently worse? Probably, though it was still quite difficult to tell.

Once the Merry docked at the shore of the supposedly uncharted island, the male crew members bonelessly plodded down the gangplank in search of food and water. The navigator clapped her hands together for attention, which she was profusely denied. Irritably, Nami grabbed the incoherently mumbling boys and reindeer by their shirt collars (or in Chopper's case, his antlers) and threw them far into the ocean, making them skip along the surface like rocks. Robin had the pleasure of fishing them out later, but she purposely took her time to enjoy the amusing moment.

"I'm not completely sure about this island, so finding food might be inevitable. Robin and I will look around a bit more. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, you'll try to find local people if there are any. Sanji-kuns and Zoros, hunt for anything edible for tonight. Meet back at the ship in no more than three hours. Maybe you can put those giant toothpicks to work, Zoros," Nami mocked flatly.

"Bite me, bitch."

"Fuck you, sea hag."

Two dress shoes swung at full speed towards the Zoros' heads, which they successfully dodged in time. The older swordsman grinned proudly at his younger-self; two years later and he's still as sharp as a tack. The older blonde growled lowly and kicked Zoro's ankle, making him howl in pain and quickly cradle it. Young Sanji did the same, but instead of a measly ankle, it was the young swordsman's ass. The hiss that accompanied the kick was as shocked as they come. "H-Hey!"

Young Sanji ignored him with a scowl, muttering something about it being okay to abuse his own property. Usopp laughed loudly at that, his dripping wet clothes sticking to his skin. The older swordsman sneered in his direction; a smirk curling on his lips from a funny idea. Tapping Wadou's hilt, Zoro sighed sadly and looked at the older blonde. "You know," he fake sobbed, "I'm gonna miss that guy. Usopp was a great man."

Sanji chuckled, "Yeah, if only that Sea King hadn't dragged him off the Merry." The sniper's legs shook uncontrollably as tears flowed down his face. Running away from the Going Merry and into forest, he screamed, "I'M TOO YOUNG; MERRY PROTECT ME!" Zoro and Sanji couldn't hold in their cruel laughter, and neither could the youngers. Sure, Usopp thought he was going to die now, but that was nothing new. He should have died years ago with all those damn scaredy-cat diseases.

As Nami and Robin went around the impending bushes and trees, Luffy and Chopper debated whether or not they should locate a screaming Usopp. Suddenly, a small billy-goat emerged from the bushel; tiny horns pointing menacing outward. Zoro's eye widened as soon as he remembered who the target was. "Oi, Luffy. Sidestep," he warned. The captain frowned with a look that purely spoke 'why'. The first mate didn't even get a chance to push the rubber brained moron out of the way before the baby goat charged with a deep roaring growl. Luffy, too engrossed by the creature's cuteness, was flung surprisingly far into the grassy field. "BAAA!"

"WAAA! Naughty lambbbb!"

The blondes shook their heads in hopelessness as the doctor scolded the baby and taking off in the direction of the captain. If Nami-san wanted them to go hunting, what would they need from the ship as essentials? Hm, possibly some rope, barrels in case they found fresh water; either Zoro could carry the unlucky beast. Young Sanji headed back towards the ship, along with the older, but soon realized something urgently important. They would have left the Zoros by their selves, which only meant trouble. The younger cook spun around to tell them to stay their asses put, but instead met a single leaf blowing in the wind. He growled lowly, ignoring the questionable gaze he received from his older-self. Those dumbasses. Where could they have disappeared to in five damn seconds?

XVX

Zoro groaned; the back of his head felt like it was on fire. What the hell happened? One minute he's watching Sanji's back, the next he's in some sort of gigantic bird's nest, except on the ground. It was covered and hidden by tree branches mostly, and perhaps a few big leaves. Something brushed his foot, and then to his utter shock and panic, Zoro realized his boots were off. Along with his damn kimono and...where the hell was his swords?! And haramaki? His fucking pants, too, for that matter. He glanced beside him and saw his younger-self in the same situation. Luckily they still had on their boxers, thank goodness. "What the fuck?" Young Zoro hissed, trying to wiggle his wrists out of his oddly strong bounds. The older didn't even notice he was tied up as well, thinking about how fucking nude he suddenly was.

"What _is_ this?" the younger muttered, "I can't break out."

"Probably because you're still training. Watch this." Zoro yanked his wrists apart, or so he thought. He squirmed and grunted in annoyance until his face was bright red from exhaustion. Zoro huffed in defeat and leaned against the nest's edge, trying to even out his breathing.

"I'm watching," the teen mused. Zoro would have flipped him off, but he settled for sticking his tongue out childishly.

"I'm used to my prey screaming in fear; you two are rather different, aren't you?"

The swordsmen's eyes darted over towards the voice, and widened greatly at the word 'prey'. Normally, they would have fought anyone who dared to call Roronoa Zoro that, but with their feet and hands bound and no chance of escape, they more than likely might be just that. A tall man pushed a branch out of the way and smirked at his recent capture. His hair was quite a dark brown, but couldn't be mistaken for black in a million years. Grey eyes challengingly pierced the swordsmen's own as the man walked closer towards them. Zoro wanted to cut that damn cocky look into pieces, which immediately reminded him. "Oi, where the hell are my katana?" he spat.

The man quirked a thin eyebrow at him, "Swords? Ah, yes. They looked interesting enough to keep around, and maybe sell. Why are you so worried? It is not like you're going to ever use them again, right?"

"Oh, I will. And your ass is what I'll use them on," the teen growled.

"My name is not 'your ass', kid. It is Yudo, but you won't be calling me _that_." The irritating smirk grew, much to Zoro's dismay, and Yudo bent over the younger; cradling his head in his palms as the teen tried his damnedest to lean away. A long tongue slithered out of Yudo's grinning mouth and teasingly circled Young Zoro's earlobe. "Because you'll be calling me master," he purred seductively, roughly shoving the moss-covered head away. Utterly disgusted, Young Zoro grunted from the force his neck was put through, and scowled furiously. Yudo chuckled darkly at their identical surprised expressions; stroking the teen's soft hair against his will. "I ate the Hebi-Hebi Fruit; I'm a snake man. Normally, I'd stick to rodents and other small animals, but every so often human flesh is a delicacy. However, I think I'd like to sample my meal before completely devouring it."

That bastard. The older swordsman recalled the way Yudo's reptilian tongue felt; warm, wet, rough, and slippery. He wanted to vomit, and no doubt his younger-self wanted to as well. He found himself silently pleading for Sanji, Luffy, hell, _Usopp_ to save them before this thing went any further.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: SpiritedObession, I just wanted to say that I wasn't offended ^.^ I just wanted YOU to know that I knew. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, and it isn't _exactly_ what happened on Goat Island.

Mid: Warning & Disclaimer: Rape (counts as tentacle or tail; your call), One Piece still isn't mine, but Yudo regretfully is.

Selfishly Worrisome

Leaning the kitchen table, yet another cigarette was cast into the trashcan. Young Sanji vigorously chewed through five cigarettes before realizing that none of them were lit. "Oi, I know how you feel right now, and you're being ridiculous. The Marimos are f-fine," the older blonde choked out. It took everything he had not agree with his younger-self's feelings; the extreme worry and odd jealousy of Zoro not spending his time with him. Damn those two, wandering off before the blondes could even follow. God knows where they are, but the younger cook was going a bit overboard.

"Fuck," the teen cursed, absently tapping his fingernails on the counter. Sanji sighed at the continuously annoying '_tap tap tap_' and brutally slammed his own jittery hand on the back of the other's. The younger cook yelped, quickly pulling his precious tool away from danger and glared halfheartedly. There wasn't enough force to break anything, but his palm throbbed ruthlessly. The older sucked on his cigarette, attempting to calm his trembling nerves along with the ones practically flowing of the impatient teenager. The emotions the young blonde felt today; Sanji didn't know he could worry about the mosshead this much. Anxiety would get the best of him soon enough, though. Both of them.

"L-let's just focus on making the side dishes, okay?" Sanji suggested. Nodding obediently, the younger retrieved a few separate bowls and wooden spoons and set them by the cutting board. _Don't think about Zoro._

"Maybe we should get started on the salad," the younger stated.

"Yeah, what kind of salad did you have planned for today?"

"_Du Jane_; a salad containing minced asparagus, spinach, green tomatoes, steamed kale-"

A strained sound unwillingly erupted from the older's throat. "Maybe we should come back to that," he forcibly choked out. Not understanding the reason but shrugging regardless, the teen moved on. "Well, we can just make the Mint Leaf shakes-"

"Anything else?"

"...Desert?"

"Sure, best to get it out of the way."

"Oh, okay. In that case, I'll need the green jello mix."

_Fuck._

Sanji roughly grabbed his younger-self's wrist as he headed for the door. Confused, the teen opened his mouth, but a growl cut off any unspoken words. "We're gonna find them."

"But you just said-"

"Since when the hell do you listen to anyone?"

The young cook grinned devilishly. It was a good thing they were leaving; Young Sanji didn't think he'd be able to keep his sanity in check if the Granny Smith apples were taken out of the fridge.

XVX

Zoro groaned in disgust at the feeling of a rough tongue slowly sliding across his chest. Yudo's bottom half had transformed into a snake's tail; light brown scales and a large rattle sporting the tip. Said end of the tail was teasing Young Zoro's abdomen while trailing along the hem of the blue boxers ."You know, I've never had the pleasure of taking twins before. You're a lucky pair," the snake purred, flicking his tail.

"You sick bastard; let us go or else," Zoro growled.

Yudo chuckled with little humor, "You can't do anything, my little patch of grass. What I used to tie your wrists with is my previous layer of skin. It is exceedingly strong, isn't it?"

"Why the hell do you have dead skin laying around? I say again; you sick bastard."

Yudo hissed, softly running his incisor over Zoro's nipple as punishment. The swordsman bit his lip to keep in the embarrassing moan that so desperately wanted to escape. Damn, why was pain such a turn-on for him in the first place? If this continued, no doubt his loud sounds of pleasure would echo throughout the forest. Young Zoro whimpered suddenly, and Zoro glanced over in curiosity. Yudo's tail had slipped into his boxers, and from the slow but precise movements the outer fabric made, Zoro could guess what it was doing. The teen's mouth hung open with little restraint as soft moans spewed out. Yudo hummed into the older's ear, "Looks like I'd have to give you the same treatment if I ever want to hear your sweet voice later."

"Try it you son of a-NGH!" Zoro's teeth finally broke his lip skin as Yudo's hand gripped his member through the cloth hard, rubbing mercilessly. After two years of no sexual contact, not even his own _hand_, the swordsman struggled not to succumb to the pleasure. His younger-self gasped beside him, and Zoro quickly realized that the tail had shifted in deeper. A new memory freshly burned in his mind; Yudo's thick tail prodding in and out of him as the force made his body rock back and forth. Zoro couldn't fight the moan at just remembering the feel of it. Suddenly, the fingers wrapped around his member tightened before the entire hand dove down farther. Zoro grunted as he squirmed, silently demanding the snake to fuck off. Yudo's other hand grabbed his chin, forcing Zoro to look him in the eyes.

"Listen," he snarled, "either enjoy this while it lasts, or be a stubborn dish and I'll take my time in cooking you. Your brother seems to like it, doesn't he?" Zoro's eyes darted over to the younger, whose body was being rocked violently. Yudo's tail had sped up, he noticed, driving into him just as fast as he pulled out. The snakeman obviously thought the younger was out of it, but Zoro could see this was not the case. The teen's jaw was clenched painfully as he endured the invading appendage, his body was tense as he tried to ignore the never-ending sensation of pleasure. Zoro knew his younger-self was fighting it as best as he could. While he had the swordsman distracted, Yudo used this chance to shove a long finger into Zoro's entrance, drawing a surprised gasp from him. Growling as it moved and wiggled further and further inside him, the older could do nothing to stop it; only sit against the nest's wall and pant. Young Zoro's groans became higher in pitch, only succeeding in encouraging the snakeman to go faster.

"F-fuck...no. Ah..._hah_...stop. _S-stop_!" The younger swordsman moaned loudly, thrashing what little freedom the bounds on his ankles gave his legs. Yudo drove his tail in harder and deeper, making the teen practically scream in both pleasure and frustration. The finger inside of Zoro soon became three without a moment's break in between, causing the older to fight back tears of pain. Damn, why wasn't the asshole snake being gentle with him as well? Why did his younger-self get special treatment? Yudo licked Zoro's neck before biting it lightly, "My fingers wouldn't hurt so badly right now if only you had cooperated at first. Go on and cry, I already see the tears forming." The fingers thrust in knuckle deep every time before pulling almost fully out. There was no moisture to make it easier or better; raw skin rubbing his insides made Zoro feel as if he was going to be ripped apart. The younger let out a short-lived scream as he came, painting his underwear white as Yudo's tail reluctantly slid out.

"Ah!" Zoro tensed immediately when the fingers pressed against his prostate. Fuck. No; he didn't mean to show any weakness. Zoro mentally cursed himself as Yudo smirked evilly. The snakeman began slamming into it over and over again, not bothering to pull out in even the slightest. The older swordsman actually screamed this time, letting the pain and pleasure induced tears run down his flushed cheeks.

"Yes, this is what I wanted," Yudo claimed huskily, "Go ahead and scream to your heart's desire."

"_SHIT_!" The older finally came with a roaring yell, body shaking as he slowly descended from his high. The fingers were carelessly yanked out, adding on to the massive throbbing pain Zoro's ass was already subjected to. Yudo stroked the swordsmen's cheeks reassuringly all while grinning like a proud madman. "Rest for awhile, because I'm far from done with you two. I want to hear you both scream just from having my coc-OOMPH!"

Yudo fell face first to the ground, blood gushing out the back of his head and completely unconscious. Confused, Zoro looked up to find his younger-self holding Shusui backwards at the hilt, an annoyed scowl on his features. Zoro looked at him with wide and amazed eyes, the reason? Young Zoro didn't know. "What? The bastard needed to die."

"Wha-? When and how did you get untied?!" The older demanded.

"A little after I came. Turns out sweat makes snake-skin dissolve."

"...Wait, you came like ten fucking minutes before I did!"

"Yeah."

"What the fuck?! Why didn't you help me?!"

"I thought I'd let you finish. I mean, killing him before you got yours would've been a dick move."

"...Help me up, you sonavabitch."

XVX

Sanji felt uneasy for some reason as he and the teen shoved various branches out of their way. The blondes had been walking around for at least ten minutes, and yet no sign of the marimos even passing through were seen. Normally when the older blonde had a bad feeling, it usually ended up with Luffy's head stuck in a wild carnivore's mouth. But no, this was a different type of "bad feeling". This one felt...like they were too late for something, and also a bit of knowing fear. _Dammit_,_ I shouldn't be so clingy. Zoro can handle himself just fine._

Bushes suddenly shook and parted a few feet ahead of the them, along with familiar soft clashes of metal against metal; undoubtedly swords. Sanji blinked rapidly, making sure this wasn't some crazy illusion caused by a mosshead obsession. No, this was definitely real. The swordsmen emerged from bushels, much to the blondes' surprise, and were obviously stripped of everything but their underwear and weapons. Twigs and dirt stuck on every inch of their exposed skin, the boxers they wore were come-stained on the front, and what appeared to be rope burns engulfed their wrists and ankles. The Zoros hesitantly approached the staring Sanjis, clearly humiliated from having to wonder the forest and running into anyone. The older swordsman avoided all eye contact, a light blush glowing on his cheeks as he looked at anything but the older blonde. He could feel the other's gaze traveling, studying his body, and right now, sex was the last thing on his mind.

"Oi...what's that in your hand?" The younger blonde asked timidly. The older cook raised an eyebrow at the random subject, but supposed that conversing about the others' nakedness was best to ignore for now.

Young Zoro shrugged leisurely, holding the tail in his hands towards the two. He seemed oddly content and calm on the outside, but the older first mate knew he was probably pissing himself in terror on the inside. "U-uh," the young swordsman cleared his throat to ward off any uncertainty and cracking, "I-It's a...it's food."

"Food? That thing would never feed everyone on the ship. What the hell...is that a human hand?!" Sanji yelled.

"...Maybe."

"The _hell? _What the actual _hell?_!"

"Okay, hear us out," Zoro claimed, "This guy's a snakeman...and then he-he _caught_ us and _tied_ us up, a-and then _fucked _us, and then we killed him, but we couldn't escape before 'cause he tied us with his skin-which was fucking gross-and it was as strong as a damn iron boulder so-"

Sanji held up his hand to stop Zoro's babbles, though his brain was still short circuiting. What did the marimos eat while they were away? Was it some drug induced fruit, or lack of nutrients causing these hallucinations? Young Sanji's curled eyebrow twitched in annoyance, trying his hardest to comprehend the situation like along with the older. The Zoros stood there blankly, waiting for any kind of response. _This is stupid; they'll never believe us,_ Zoro thought.

"...Okay," Sanji stated simply. The swordsmen simultaneously tilted their heads in confusion as the older cook stepped closer. Zoro was surprised to say the least when he was tightly embraced around his shoulders, and even more so when he found himself unconsciously returning the gentle gesture. Did this mean they believed them about the snake bastard after all? "It's okay if you want to cry," Sanji whispered softly.

Saying Zoro's man pride was offended was an understatement. He's had plenty of tough opponents, and countless injuries a thousand times more fatal. He didn't need to sob on the cook's shoulder then and he certainly didn't need to now. Sure, he'll admit it hurt like hell, and it would probably be best to head back to the ship and soak in the bathtub, but Sanji didn't need to know that. "Asshole, I'm not gonna cry over something like...that?" Zoro's eye widened as he peered over the blonde's shoulder. His younger-self and Young Sanji...were in the same state as his was. Only difference was that the green-haired teen's face was burrowed in the young cook's chest. His body racked violently, and loud sniffles accompanied the movements. A new memory flashed by; Zoro remembered feeling safe and cared for; he had finally let his guard down and everything sort of came rushing out.

A sudden dampness on his collar-bone startled him out of his thoughts, and he soon realized both blondes were crying. "Cook?"

"I'm so sorry, Zoro. I'm sorry I couldn't...help you," Sanji said sadly. He honestly felt like hell, knowing that Zoro went through something like that while continuously telling himself he was fine instead of searching every inch of this damn island. How could he have been so careless? He should have dragged their asses back when he had the chance! He never should have taken his eyes off of them! That was the problem, though.

_Should have._

_But didn't._

"Fuck, Zoro, I'm terrible. I should have listened to my fucking conscience. It's my f-"

"_Don't say it_," Zoro growled, tightening his hold.

"But-"

"No. It's no one's fault but the bastard who did it, you hear me? No one could have prevented it. Claim something else that isn't your fault again and I'll kick your ass." Damn blonde, always blaming himself first. It's not like he personally handed the to Yudo; Sanji had nothing to do with it. Sanji refused to let go as he used one hand to wipe away the stray tears running down his face. The teens beside them had already straightened out and were walking silently hand in hand towards the Sunny; Young Sanji gingerly asking what the younger swordsman wanted for dinner. The older chef chuckled when he heard the muttered reply of "onigiri and sake".

"Does that go for you, too?" Sanji asked warmly.

Zoro tiredly grinned; he was completely worn out. "Only if you're cooking."


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I'm glad you guys are liking it and thanks for the reviews! SpiritedObession, our little conversation continues lol. I feel like you're like me in sooo many ways! Ugh I made Yudo a snake because they're so...DIABOLICAL! It seems like if they could do that to innocent partly demonic-acting swordsmen...they would T-T haha. And why'd you have to spoil the Operation: Rectify surprise?!

Mid: I swear you guys...

Me: Oh come on! SOMEONE LIKE THAT IS _SO_ FRIGGIN LOVEABLE!

Mid: -_-; Disclaimer: Oda still owns everything except my little Goat Island plot change

Unfulfilled

While Young Sanji and Young Zoro were casually chatting in the galley, the olders sat comfortably sprawled out together by the Mikan grove. Zoro lay across Sanji's lap with the blonde's fingers raking through his short curly locks. The cook sighed, staring off somewhere into the sky. Did he still blame himself? Of course, he feels he could have done _something_, _anything_, even if he didn't know the marimos were about to get kidnapped right behind his back. It irked Sanji to no end; the younger also. Although it happened to both Zoros at the same time, it technically happened to the future Zoro twice; memories and all. The cook did his best to try to comfort or coax the swordsman into sharing his feelings, but he so far received only hums and nods. What could he do to get Zoro to open up? It's possible that the experience was too painful to talk about, but Sanji knew better than that. Zoro was strong; physically and mentally. It would take more than a snakeman to scar him.

Young Zoro didn't talk to his younger-self about the event either; if he did, a new memory would have appeared. Should he just let it be? Truth be told, he refused to just sit back and watch as Zoro bottled up his emotions instead of talking it out. Pale fingers trailed down to a tanned cheek, which immediately leaned into the caring touch. "Zoro?" Sanji asked timidly.

"Hm?"

"Are you comfortable..."

Zoro raised an eyebrow; his body was too relaxed for its own good. If the ship was attacked right now, he didn't think he'd be able to lift a sword, let alone three. He snuggled (but no evidence could ever prove it) into the blonde's leg. "Um, yes. Very, actually."

"No, I mean are you comfortable with...sharing?" Sanji finished uncertainly.

"Sharing? What, you mean like our clothes and stuff?" the first mate shrugged, "I don't mind, though I might not be able to fit your suits."

Sanji huffed; as if he'd let a barbarian like Zoro were his suade. "No, mosshead. I meant, do you want to, you know, vent?"

It was silent for a small while, the blonde didn't want to press on the emotional matter. Zoro tensed slightly, and Sanji's hand instinctively went to tangle itself in the green hair. "It...hurt," the swordsman sighed, "Like _a lot_. I know I've been through worse pain before; hell, I'm pretty sure I've disappointed Death more times than Luffy eats in a buffet. But this...this was different. It was like an entire roll of the roughest sandpaper on earth being shoved up my ass, and it was _only_ his fingers. I can't even imagine how much pain I would have been in if it was, uh...you know. Plus, the asshole had sharp fingernails." Zoro hesitantly grabbed Sanji's wrist and pressed the pale hand against his chest, trying to find the correct words to describe the sensation. "He forced us to...come, but it wasn't really enjoyable. I felt..."

Sanji gently rubbed Zoro's collar-bone, encouraging him to continue. He was surprised to get this much out of him, honestly. When this sort of thing happened to people, it usually took months before they were able to speak about it. Zoro must really trust him, or maybe, dare he even think it, love?

"Weird, mostly. Empty, disgusted, sick; it was really unfulfilling."

Sanji snapped out of his hopeful trance and blinked, his gaze shifting over to the marimo beside him. Zoro had sat up and placed his head on the blonde's shoulder; when the hell did he even move? Sanji casually wrapped an arm around Zoro and squeezed the swordsman in a warm hug. Zoro was acting so un-Zoro like; the cook never expected to actually hug him and he wouldn't fight it. The swordsman willingly returned it, lazily throwing an arm of his own around Sanji's torso as the blonde chef leaned back against the ship's railing.

"Oi, what did you do with the body?" the marimo suddenly asked.

"Hm? Oh, the other me tossed it in the ocean."

"What? I thought you were gonna cook it."

Sanji grimaced, "Gross. He might have been a snakeman, but he was still technically human, you goddamn cannibal."

Silence engulfed the two men, though it held nothing but calming atmosphere. A cold gust of wind sliced through Zoro's body, causing him to shake. Damnnit, why'd his body have to change so much? If he tried putting on one of his old white shirts, it would no doubt rip in half. He couldn't borrow one of Franky's shirts, since a certain cyborg's presence was lacking at the moment. How many days did they have left after today, about two or one? And what would happen anyway? A quick flash of light, or was there a possibility of pain? Maybe Robin would know; it was more than likely. Another rush of air swept past, and the first mate huffed in vexation. He felt too lazy to stand up and go inside.

"I'm cold," Zoro plainly stated.

"Idiot, you're wearing nothing but boxers. You only changed them, but you couldn't find anything else to put on?"

Zoro grinned smugly, "My old clothes won't fit my awesomeness anymore."

Sanji rolled his eyes, "Still, you can't walk around half-naked. There are precious, innocent ladies about!"

"Call them precious all you want, but those women are _far _from being innocent."

Sanji spat irritably, "And just what are you presuming...Sir Broccoli?"

"I'm _presuming_," Zoro mocked with a small wave of his hand, "that one's a former deadly assassin and the other's a fucking selfish barricuda. And 'Sir Broccoli'? C'mon, was that really what you wanted to say?"

Sanji pouted childishly, "...No, but Nami-swan is a glorious flower! It doesn't matter what a woman does in her lifetime. They'll always be angels sent from above~!"

"Or under."

"Zoro, do you have an imaginary feud against women or something?"

"No, I can look past Robin. I just don't like Nami."

Sanji sighed. He knew what the swordsman thought of their navigator already, and hearing it said again might spike his temper. He couldn't have been more blunt or truthful. Honestly, who could hate females? Their plump lips, slim waists, small frame, large breasts, soft skin...Very soft skin. Skin so smooth and exquisite, so ravishing and addictive to the touch.

Zoro shivered pleasantly, and not because of the breeze. The chef had suddenly started stroking the side of his arm; his hand felt extremely hot for some odd reason. Zoro's chest ached as he tried not to focus on the tickling sensation. "O-oi, Sanji?"

The blonde's tortuously skilled motions down his forearm didn't cease, "Mm?"

The first mate was completely torn between pulling away from the pleasurable caressing heat, and staying at the risk of a hard-on. Damn, the cook's other arm prevented him from moving a mere two inches. As Sanji's hand slowly advanced to the back of his neck and began a soothing massage with his thumb, Zoro could no longer debate with his rational side.

He moaned quietly.

Sanji's visible eye widened slightly, and his movements froze. That sound; had Zoro just...? From Sanji's touch? The blonde weakly shook his head, absently caressing Zoro's neck again. The swordsman said it was unfulfilling, didn't he? (Zoro shuddered as Sanji fondled a pressure point) Maybe cooking Zoro a few of his favorite snacks would lighten his mood. (Zoro twitched) Onigiri, chikuzenni(1); he was sure the marimo liked his teuchi udon(2) the last time he prepared it. Come to think of it, had Zoro said he liked _any_ of Sanji's food specifically? (Zoro groaned lowly) Well, from his observations, he could only guess. For instance, Chopper loved candied apples, (the fingers lingered and wiggled along the side of his throat) Usopp practically destroyed his spicy chilli, (Zoro slightly leaned away, but the hand instantly followed, making him sigh in frustration) Nami and Robin liked fancier delicacies such as cheese croissants, (the hand traveled up to the back of his ear and drew tiny circles around the flesh) Franky loved baked zeeti, (Zoro's hips involuntarily bucked; the shitty cook was doing this on purpose, wasn't he?) Brook only drank whole milk, but even so Sanji was still complimented, (the swordsman whimpered. He couldn't take it a second longer) and the rubber captain was satisfied with anything containing poultry. Yes, comfort food was almost always the answer.

Annoyed, Zoro turned to halfheartedly insult the blonde, but not a single word had the chance to come out. Sanji's index finger accidentally poked its way past the swordsman's lips, and time seemed to come to a standstill. Zoro felt his cheeks grow hot, and the cook was violently thrown back into the now moment. As if staring eye-to-eye through this wasn't embarrassing enough, the first mate's tongue lightly skipped over it, earning a suppressed shudder from the other. Sanji reluctantly pulled his hand away, staring at Zoro's full lips as they closed. He leaned forward slightly, relieved at seeing Zoro hesitantly do the same. They met halfway, lips brushing gently together before closing the small gap between them. Meltingly soft, perfect sync; the swordsman's mouth made Sanji feel as if they were no longer on the Sunny, but in another world only occupied by the two of them as the heated kiss deepened. Zoro moaned as Sanji unknowingly licked and nibbled at his bottom lip, his lips parting wide enough for the blonde's tongue to invade. Sanji held the other by his neck, and Zoro clutched onto his suit jacket as the roof of his mouth was ruthlessly attacked. "You said," the cook panted, pulling back until their foreheads rested on each other, "that it was...unfulfilling?"

It took a moment for the flushed swordsman to clumsily stumble into reality again. He blinked several times in contemplation to the questioned asked, then nodded meekly. Sanji circled Zoro's cheek with his thumb and gave a small smile. "Will you let me take care of your unsatisfied appetite?"

Zoro grinned, "I guess if I'm hungry later."

Sanji chuckled, "How unfortunate. I was willing to feed you now."

The cook leaned in to capture Zoro's tantalizing lips once more, but the sound of an impatiently tapping shoe against the deck alerted his senses. He whipped around to his younger-self, who was staring up at them with a cheeky grin. The wooden spoon in his hand-made it clear that either dinner was finished, or he came outside to pester them. Regardless, Sanji was beyond the simple word 'annoyed'.

"I really have no shame, huh?" the teen snickered. The older cook dismissively waved at himself, standing up and afterwards helping the marimo to his feet. "Dinner's done, but where is everyone? Nami-san was very specific about the three-hour time limit. Damn shitheads, disobeying the lovely goddesses from above!"

"Or under," Zoro murmured to himself.

XVX

The rest of the Straw Hat crew eventually returned the Sunny after sunset, accompanied by a moody old goat herder apparently goes by the name Zenny. The old man cheerily complimented Young Sanji's meal before a second spoonful though, proving to be not so grumpy after all. Everyone sat at the crowded kitchen table as the young cook skillfully passed out plates and bowls. Of course there were no assigned seats, but it was clear that the older and younger dopplegangers claimed chair beside each other. Nami and Robin sat towards an end, while Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy occupied an entire row. Zenny sat across the enthusiastic rubber captain, poking at a suspicious looking carrot with his fork. Sanji rolled his eyes; it's not like he would ever poison someone he just met. Weird Jii-chan.

"Is...anyone gonna ask...or are we just gonna pretend the Zoros are wearing layers and layers of sweaters right now?" the sharpshooter pointed out.

"Shut it, longnose. As long as my magnificent swans avert their shining eyes, all is wonderful~!" Sanji swooned, eyes transforming into pink, beating hearts.

The younger swordsman scoffed, "Don't judge. I got hot."

"You do know that it's 64 degrees, right?" Nami stated flatly, stirring her vegetable soup in dull circles. Young Zoro scowled as the navigator caused Chopper to go into automatic doctor mode. The little reindeer's persistent questions about vomit made it hard to continue eating.

"Oi, osshhan," Luffy called loudly, chunks of meat spilling out of his mouth, "'Ou shhaid 'ou 'ad a frwend errwer (earlier), wright?"

"Ah, yes! My, it's unusual that he hasn't visited me today. I was the only person on this island for seventeen years before that kind fellow washed ashore, along with his brother," Zenny smiled warmly as he took a bite of steak, "His brother wasn't very fond of me, but I'd consider Yudo to be my own son."

Both Zoros swallowed more than they could handle simultaneously at the name, choking and trying to perform the Heimlich on themselves. The Sanjis were behind them immediately, hectically squeezing their hacking and coughing forms until the pieces of food were lodged from their throats. Pale and heavily panting, the swordsmen stole a glance at each other, relieved that the lifeless body couldn't be used against them, and a bit guilty of taking away the old man's only human companion. The snakeman actually _knew_ and _spared_ the old man? Burning guilt suddenly grew stronger in the swordmen's stomachs as realization hit. Zenny would now be alone when they left the island, and it was Zoro's fault. Even if the bastard _did_ molest them, Zenny didn't deserved to be alone.

"Does he normally see you every day?" the archaeologist asked as she carefully sipped her hot tea.

Zenny nodded, "Yes, which is why this is strange. Maybe he's busy looking for food; it _is_ rather scarce on the island. He told me he wouldn't harm the goats, and true to his word, no one has been eaten. It's hard to find a proper meal around here," the old man chuckled, "He tried to eat me once, but I blame it on instinct. Yudo is actually quite a nice gentlemen when the blood lust has gone away. As for his sibling, I think he boarded a marine ship a few months ago."

_Well, if I don't feel like kind of a jackass. Kind of,_ Zoro thought. Yudo was just another person that wronged him in some way, therefore ending up with facing Zoro's wrath, but Zenny did nothing to him, which is why the older marimo didn't think before acting. He stood up from the table and bowed slightly, hurriedly excusing himself then heading towards the galley door. Frowning, Sanji gave a small bow and followed. He closed the door behind him, spotting Zoro halfway down the gangplank already. "Oi, marimo! I'm not gonna let you go off by yourself again," the blonde irritably shouted.

The swordsman huffed, stopping and crossing his arms over his exposed chest. Damn nosey cook. "I'm getting it back," Zoro claimed. Exactly what the hell was 'it'?Was Sanji suppose to know? He fumed, practically feeling the steam explode from his ears. When Sanji finally reached him, the blonde's foot connected with his unprotected shin. Zoro hissed; the kick wasn't nearly as hard as he thought it would be, but it still stung like hell. The cook ruffled the other's hair lovingly as he lit the abused cigarette in his mouth with a flick of his lighter. "Seriously, don't just...walk out like that. I...got a little scared something would happen," Sanji admitted, leaning over and kissing Zoro's temple.

Feeling his cheeks redden, Zoro calmly placed his palm on Sanji's nose and pushed him back harshly, unleashing a low growl from the other. He wasn't in the mood for touchy-feely shit right now; he needed to find a way to help that old man before they set sail, which would most likely be tomorrow. Rubbing his bruised nasal passage, Sanji grimaced, "Can I know what 'it' is at least?"

"The body."

Sanji's unamused expression deepened, "...Why?"

"'Cause maybe he's still alive."

"That asshole is probably on the ocean floor if not drifting further out on the surface. Why do you care if he's still alive or not?"

Zoro sighed, propping his elbow on Sanji's shoulder and leaned on it. "You heard what that old geezer said," he clarified, "He's been alone on this island for _seventeen_ years! That's like majority of our lives! Then I go and kill the only other thing that could hold an actual conversation with him. Fuck, now he's only got dumb goats to talk to; I don't want to be the cause of his new age of insanity!"

"Well, to be honest, I don't really think he'll suffer for long..."

"_Sanji!_"

"Right, right, not helping. Sorry," Sanji grinned sheepishly, "but, Zoro, I understand what you're feeling. You're guilty because you killed him, but you had no choice or other defense. Who knows what would have hap-"

Zoro watched in terror as Sanji fell forward limply, wheezing and turning a sickly white. The swordsman grasped the blonde's dead weighted upper body and lifted him up effortlessly, whirling his body around to face his own. What happened to make him like this? He hoped it wasn't the effect of something serious or fatal; perhaps exhaustion. Yes, exhaustion could make someone faint, right? Sanji just probably worried about him too much today. He gently patted the pastel cheek, and then a bit more roughly when no results came of it. "Cook? Sanji, wake up! Quit fucking around, it's not funn-"

A moment later, Zoro felt nothing but extreme pain and only saw empty darkness.

"You know," Zenny chuckled as he set down his glass, "I really don't remember seeing Bob leave, though. I'm quite drunk!"

Me: (1) I'm pretty sure you guys know what onigiri is. Chikuzenni is boiled chicken and steamed vegetables. (2) Teuchi udon homemade noodles.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: SpiritedObession, Water snakes don't stand a chance with the ladies! They love a desert snake's tan LOL. And I know you're not sorry you little spoiled sport!

Mid: We still own nothing…except Bill and Yudo.

Me: You mean Bob, right?

Mid: Fuck, does it even matter?

Me: God, does the plot still have your panties in a bunch?

Mid: I just…I FEEL FOR ZENNY ToT

Me: (`_`*) Zenny's fine, remember? It's just a plot change.

Mid: But…isn't he technically still alone?

Me: SHHH SHHH! Nobody wants to hear that!

Brotherly Vengeance

"...y brother certainly had his work cut out for him, didn't he? Yokyokyok."

Zoro wearily opened his eyes, instantly greeted by a shooting pain in the back of his skull. He was back in the forest gain, but this time, in what appeared to be a shallow wet cave. Pressure on his shoulder and a mountain of blonde informed him that Sanji was there, too, and by the steady breathing on his skin, the cook was apparently alive. Something hugged his arms to his sides, along with Sanji's torso pressed tightly against his own. It didn't appear to be snake-skin; only regular coarse rope. Zoro could probably break out if he had enough room to move without hurting the unconscious cook. Being tied up in a secluded place with an obnoxious headache and finding his lover unconscious should have surprised or at least worried him, but instead Zoro felt beyond pissed. He's had enough of this kidnapping shit for today. Who the hell could it possibly be this time?

"I see you're awake," a high-pitched voice spoke with bitterness. The swordsman could tell in was a male, although the tone sounded awfully feminine. Also, he's never heard this person in his life. What did Zoro do to deserve to be bound and hit across the head with what he assumed to be a metal pipe?

"You said that you were guilty of killing my brother earlier," the man growled lowly.

Well, yes, a metal pipe would be justifiable.

"I didn't say I _was_guilty, I said I felt guilty. Besides that bastard got what was coming to him. He shouldn't have been going around violating people," Zoro defended.

A sudden pain engulfed the back of the swordsman's neck, similar to a rough, careless injection. He cried out, shifting forward to try to escape from it, which, unfortunately, was inevitable. The man chuckled in a sadistic manner as the pain subsided, strolling over to tower in front of Zoro. Smirking, he grabbed a fistful of Zoro's hair and tugged his head back, forcing the annoyed swordsman's gaze on only him. Zoro hissed.

"He did nothing, you murderer! I refuse to believe my sweet brother would go as far as that! Don't you _dare _even _accuse _Yudo of it! And now he's-he's...because of you! All because of _you_!" The man's stature slowly grew rigid and he shook with violent anger. Zoro was very surprised that he wasn't punched or slapped or something along those lines in the other's moment of hatred. Sanji stirred, straining a groan from his throat and lulling his head off of the swordsman. Blood clung to his blonde fringe of hair, and he seemed to have noticed as immediately as Zoro did. Immense pain shot down his spine, beginning at his lower back. "Oi…?" he croaked dryly.

"C-Cook! You're up already?" the swordsman droned, "Aw, I would've thought that I'd have enough time to kill this guy first…"

The man paled slightly; why the hell was he so confident? "Y-You will do nothing of the sort! I used enough rope to immobile a baby elephant. You two aren't going anywhere, let alone killing me."

Zoro smirked idly, "Well, then maybe you should have used enough for a full-grown elephant." The bluff was only known to him; he couldn't do shit right now if he wanted. Besides Sanji being too close to tear free, Zoro's body felt very weak. What did this guy _do_ to him? Since when did Roronoa Zoro consider himself _weak_? Even for a moment? Zoro tried squirming to loosen the ropes around his ankles, but it proved to be useless movement. The man chuckled, slowly walking away from the swordsman, much to Zoro's relief (he smelled like Usopp's socks).

"It's futile to fight my poison," the man claimed smugly. Zoro's breath hitched in surprise and a little fear (for Sanji, of course) in the man's words. He actually _poisoned_ them? Again, kind of justifiable for killing his brother. The swordsman huffed in irritation, and he could feel Sanji shift uncomfortably. "The name's Bob; I ate the Sasori Sasori Fruit, meaning I am the most powerful, most _dangerous_, most—"

"Yeah, yeah," the cook coughed, "You're a fucking scorpionman. It's not that big of a deal."

"Oh, but it is. At least, for you. You see, my poison has a very precise time limit. You will die in exactly three minutes, no more no less. The process will be extremely painful; so much so that you'll _wish_ to be dead already. My poison has killed the strongest of men, the strongest of beasts; it has broken the will of the brave, turning them cowardly and shame filled! It has—" As Bob rambled on about his special ability, Sanji couldn't help but feel déjà vu. Where the hell had he seen and heard this before? The blinding over confidence, though the bastard's legs wobbled and shook, his expression holding determination, but beads of sweat trailing down his forehead. He nudged Zoro with his body as Bob continued on, not even paying them much attention anymore.

"Does this…sound familiar to you? Like shitty longnose familiar?" he asked. The swordsman's eyes widened slightly; Bob was lying after all. He should have known! Someone as scrawny and unscathed as him couldn't have taken down "the strongest of men". There was no doubt that there wasn't poison in their veins. Zoro could feel it, along with the nausea and drowsiness. So was he possibly lying about the strength of it, or the time limit? It's already been at least two minutes, but Zoro's sense of time was as good as his sense of direction. Hell, it could have been an hour. The cook relieved him of his thinking duties, fortunately.

"It's been about four minutes. Why isn't the poison killing us, shithead?" the blonde spat.

Bob snapped out of his fake heroic speech and sneered at the other, "You dare doubt my power?! I'm mightier than the _both_ of you combined! Weakling like you just can't wait to die, can you?"

Zoro twitched at being called a weakling, and even more so as his ego took a large blow. All he wanted to do was slice the lying asshole in half. In fact…"Oi, where are my katana?" he casually questioned. Sanji gave him an incredulous look, as if the swordsman had grown a third ear. Seriously, was _now_ the best time to be worrying about your weapons? Bob, as confused and dumbfounded as the cook was, hesitantly pointed towards the cave opening. "Uh, right over there?"

"Can you push them towards me?"

"What the hell? No! What for?"

"The fuck do you mean 'what for'? So I can shove them down your goddamn throat."

"I'm not stupid," Bob hissed, a long black coiled tail unraveling behind him. The end of it dripped a green liquid onto the floor, making the stone ground dissolve as fast as lightning. Zoro paled visibly. Fuck, _that_ was inside of their bodies? Running freely through their veins? How the hell were they still alive? The tail flicked in front of the swordsman's face, causing a drop of the acidic substance to land on his chest. It burned badly, but it didn't appear to melt through his body.

"On human skin, the poison is similar to poison ivy, but _inside_," Bob trailed his tail over the burning drop, painfully smearing it across Zoro's belly button, "it slowly breaks down your body functions. The only feeling it leaves you with is agony."

"Get your dirty, deformed bee stinger off of him," Sanji barked angrily. How dare he touch his Zoro with something so deadly and vile? His leg muscles tensed, aching to kick Bob in his gross smug face. Even if he wasn't bound, Sanji didn't think he'd have enough strength to lift his leg. His organs and limbs were sore, and the burning/hot sensation throughout his body flared tenfold. His lungs started throbbing, and he could hardly get any air in them. Zoro began leaning more and more of his weight on him, telling him that he also didn't have much time. Was this the end? Would poison really be what killed him and not some crazy, gigantic monster trying to harm Nami and Robin? He wouldn't die a hero, like he always thought he would? Most importantly, what was he going to tell Zeff when the old geezer's time came? 'Oh, hey, old man, I failed you and let you down because I got poisoned'? Zeff probably would have kicked him back to life.

Zoro's breathing started to slow and his eyes drooped lowly. With his head against the cook's, Zoro came to the conclusion that this was it for him. No more training to fight Mihawk, no more keeping his promise to Kuina, no more happy life with Sanji. Honestly, the latter made him the most depressed. After years of pretending to hate the cook, and finally _having_ him all to himself, he goes and dies? Not even getting a proper day in their own time together? Zoro never got to see everyone's shocked faces, which he really wanted to; especially the sea witch's.

Bob tapped his blunt fingernails on the stone wall impatiently as the cook and swordsman still remained conscious, as well as alive. "Damn it, when the hell are you gonna die?"

They didn't bother in answering. The burning became too painful to speak. Zoro opened his eyes, but the air around him was still pitch black. This was it. He was going to die; his life was pointless. "S…Sanji," he rasped quietly enough for only the cook to hear.

"Yeah?"

"I…I lo…"

Zoro couldn't form words anymore. Darkness, pain, and the knowledge of knowing what was happening, Zoro finally gave in.

XVX

He heard voices. Very familiar tones and pitches that he never thought he would have the pleasure of hearing again. Chopper's hectic yelling and ranting about a type of antidote for the poison stood out more than any of the rest. Suddenly, a soothing baritone invaded his ears, and he immediately shot upwards, startling the young doctor, navigator, and captain. He hurt his bruises and neck in the process, but he could hardly care about that now. Everyone stared at him, and Zoro stared back with wide, questioning eyes. Luffy…was wearing his red cardigan, along with the yellow sash. Nami's hair had gotten considerably longer, and Chopper…well, the little reindeer was wearing his white striped shirt. Finally, Zoro blinked after what felt like an eternity.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Springing up like that! Do I have to chain you to the bed again?" Chopper practically shouted. The swordsman was left speechless. He couldn't believe that he was home, and luckily before he died. Realization hit hard as he searched the Sick Bay for that soothing baritone, finding Sanji in the bed across from his own. The cook's neck was bandaged, but other than that seemed fine, and definitely not dead. Sanji smiled at him as he stood, ignoring Chopper's complaints, and sat down on the edge of the mattress. A smile began curling at Zoro's lips, but all happy thoughts were pounded out of his mind when Sanji angrily grabbed his nose and pulled roughly.

"OW! Oi…?" Zoro said nasally.

"Stupid shitty marimo! Lay back down," the blonde hissed, shoving the swordsman back. Zoro fell limply, the pain making itself well-known after all the fast movements. He cried out when his neck bent slightly; Chopper probably didn't give him any anesthesia or painkillers yet.

"How the hell did we get home?" Zoro managed.

"Funny thing, actually," Sanji chuckled, "When you blacked out, your bottom half vanished. The bastard got scared and called you a ghost before running away literally with his tail between his legs. After that, I just remember waking up in here." The cook grinned brightly at the ceiling, much to Zoro's confusion. "Supposedly, we were on the Sunny's figurehead hand in hand. Adorable, huh?"

"Ero-cook," Zoro scoffed while Chopper re-stitched his broken neck skin. Nami stood from her seat in the corner to stand between the two beds, hands on her hips and a frown on her features.

"It was weird," she stated, "Like knowing where you two were, but at the same time hoping we weren't losing our minds. We were scared the day you guys just disappeared, until Robin suggested that it was the end of the Time Time Fruit's cycle. I'm glad you both made it back safely."

"OH IT WARMS MY HEART THAT NAMI-SWAN CARES SO MUCH~!" Sanji sighed dramatically and wiggled whatever parts of his body didn't ache. Nami raised an eyebrow at him; that was unexpected. Luffy and the small doctor panicked, quickly flailing about the infirmary claiming that the cook was delirious and sick. Chopper rested his hoove on Sanji's forehead, confusing the blonde. What was happening and why did they think he was insane or something? "Uh, guys?" he asked.

"Sanji-kun, are you feeling alright? Should I get you some water?" Nami cautiously offered.

"Your delicate hands shouldn't be subjected to such trivial labor~!"

"AH! HE DID IT _AGAIN!_ Chopper, help him!"

"Maybe it's brain damage, or something more serious! Don't worry, Sanji, I'll get you fixed up in no time!" Chopper dug threw his medical cabinets and pulled out a large needle filled with clear liquid. Sanji shrunk back onto the mattress as Zoro gulped for him. The swordsman wasn't to keen on injections, despite his luck on frequently getting stabbed in brutal fights. For a few seconds, the cook fumbled around for words besides 'shit' and 'wait'. "T-Tell me what's wrong before you kebab me!"

Luffy clasped his hands on the sides of his head with wide eyes. "You haven't made gooey eyes at Nami for years! Not since you started kissing Zoro!"

Nami's fist collided with the captains' dome, sending him to the floor twitching and slightly swollen. "He means dating," she clarified. Zoro blushed bright red. Well, sure, the crew was bound to find out sooner or later over the years. Zoro just didn't think it could be said so bluntly. He was a man, damn it. No prideful man wants everyone to know his business, especially his love life. Sanji, however, didn't seem affected, but relieved at something as simple as that. He didn't need the shot after all. One thing floated through his mind, though. Why didn't he have any new memories?

Robin appeared in the doorway, smiling lightly as she waved. Sanji returned the gesture casually, since everyone wanted to diagnose him with a case of the crazies. Zoro grunted in an animalistic way at her, which earned him a glare from the cook. "SO, how did you enjoy it?" she questioned.

"Let's just say I'll fucking kill dartbrow if he shoves a foreign food in my mouth again," Zoro growled. Amused at his answer, Robin chuckled, pointing over to Chopper's desk. Wado, Shusui, and Kitetsu were laying on it peacefully, much to the swordsman's alert and relief. He hadn't asked about his katana; he was only worrying over Sanji. How were they here if he didn't grab them? Robin noticed his shocked exterior and decided to shed some light on the situation.

"When said person eats a Time Time Fruit, you come back with everything you left with, hence the explanation of Time Time Fruits not allowing the future to be drastically altered. Judging from your act of surprise, I assume your swords were not on you at the returning point?"

Thank goodness; Zoro would have been royally fucked if he had forgotten them. His luck was pushing itself, giving him heart attacks like that! He nodded at her in thanks, and turned as best as he could with Chopper stitching him up to face Sanji. The blonde looked content with knowing that Zoro still had his swords. Were his weapons really that important to the cook too?

As Robin turned to leave, she dismissively waved her hand as she giggled sadistically. Puzzled, the cook and first mate stared after her, wondering why she was enjoying herself. "I'm sorry I forgot to mention earlier about your memories," she said sincerely, "You'll receive them after the blackout, occurring right about now."

Nami scoffed. She didn't believe the two would just pass out because Robin said so. It wasn't logical or possible that the archaeologist would know _this_ much about the fruit…Zoro and Sanji weren't moving anymore, and their eyes simultaneously shut closed. Robin gave a cheery smug smile as she departed, leaved the navigator baffled and the rubber captain in gaping amazement. Chopper smiled, stitching would be easier with them unresponsive. Luffy babbled on about how he didn't know Robin was a magician while Nami irritably struck him once more, demanding that he take it outside and pester Usopp. Luffy obeyed, screaming at the top of his lungs for Usopp to learn from the older woman.

"I was really worried," Chopper said suddenly, his smile never leaving his snout. "I knew where they were, but I couldn't be sure. I thought that it was just my imagination, or that I was just telling myself that for reassurance. I'm…really happy their back, Nami." A tear of happiness slid down his furry cheek, and the navigator patted his top hat lovingly. She understood completely. Now, the crew didn't need to worry anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: And it goes on! Sorry it's so short.

New Recollections

"But Namiiiii~! I don't understand," the captain whined for the millionth time in the past sixty seconds.

"What else is new?!" Nami screamed, her face turning a unhealthy shade of red. Luffy scratched the top of his hat idly, huffing in frustration. He didn't understand how or why Sanji and Zoro left and came back suddenly, and he also remembered a second pair of the two before the separation. The navigator wouldn't listen to his questions, let alone answer them. Luffy wouldn't get it anyway.

The chef and swordsman hadn't awaken yet, and it had already been well over five hours. The sun was beginning to set as slowly as Chopper thought it was possible. Robin said they should have woken up two hours ago, but the possibility of _seven hours_ of memories getting crammed into their minds was an option. Chopper briefly wondered what new things happened and what they experienced to make the Time-Time Fruit's effect last this long. Barely moving except their synced heaving chests, the reindeer watched the first mate and blonde in their unconscious states, hoping that they would wake up so that he's be able to crush them in death hugs. Being a doctor, Chopper wouldn't dare to cause them potential harm while they were still healing. But this time, perhaps he could settle for squeezing a limb with no wounds, like their foots.

Sanji groaned, turning over roughly on his shoulder. The pain was nothing compared to striking realization. He sat up and immediately flung the blanket off, darting for Zoro's bed across from his own. The swordsman looked at peace, giving the cook's heart strange warm flutters. Robin was right; Sanji remembered a lot of new events involving the katana-swinging marimo without even trying. They were all strangely lovey-dovey, if not embarrassing, if not somewhat sexually intense, and the cook even recalled the swordsman doing sweet things in the past also. Sappy sweet. It seems like so much happened that Sanji's brain couldn't contain it all. And he surely couldn't contain his happiness in seeing his lover.

Chopper scolded him for such fast movements, demanding that he get back in bed. Sanji grinned at the young doctor smugly, "Okay, I'll get back in bed." Hastily climbing over Zoro's railing, Sanji snuggled contently beside the other's form, wrapping a protective arm around his waist. Chopper growled in annoyance; this isn't the first time Sanji did this when they were injured.

"I _meant_ your _own_ bed!" Chopper flatly emphasized.

"You said 'in bed'. I didn't hear any specific beds," Sanji defended, pouting slightly. It felt...right to be this close to Zoro. The cook was sure this could become a habit if he wasn't too careful. A quick flutter of eye lids revealed Zoro's bloodshot orbs, changing his calm expression into one of great urgency. He sprang up, and instantly regretted the dumb decision. Pain shot down his spine, and his ass was still sore, but it was more of a powerful ache. His muscles were as stale as Luffy's vegetables at dinner as he tried to stretched the tension away. The first person he saw was Chopper, who couldn't stop his face from splitting into a large, relieved smile. Sanji watched in loving irritation as Zoro still felt the need to say, "Oi, where's the shit-cook?!" even though he was clearly being half held down by said blonde.

"You guys are damaging your torn muscle tissue! STOP MOVING SO MUCH," Chopper cried, reality and doctor mode slamming back into him. Of course, he was overjoyed by them awaking, but they still needed to let their bodies have a rest. "The pills and repair cream I gave you should complete the healing process in a few more hours. After that, you can leave the infirmary. BUT FOR NOW, at least _try_ to stay still." With that, the little doctor scuttled away and out of the room to fetch the rest of the crew.

Zoro had already noticed Sanji hugging him excruciatingly tight, but still continued to pester him by pretending he wasn't there. Growling, the cook pinched the side of his hip hard, earning a surprised twitch and heated glared. Sanji laughed as he sat up and leaned against the pillows. He wondered what and how much Zoro remembered. Did they have different lengths of how many memories they could withhold? Did Sanji have more or less than the green-headed first mate?

Seeming absolutely distant, Zoro remained quiet. He didn't speak at all since the teasing questions stopped. He only stared straight forward, relaxed into Sanji embrace but at the same time not fully at ease. What was even stranger was that Sanji felt no need to ask him what was wrong, and _if_ there was something wrong. Deep down, the cook knew that Zoro didn't need words to say what he felt, and he never did. Body language was everything, and from Zoro's unsure composure, it was obvious what was being said. _Seriously, shove a random fruit in my mouth again and we're gonna have some problems, got it?_

Sanji smiled and held a hand up to stroke the other's cheek softly. _Got it._

Zoro finally relaxed against the cook's shoulder, all different kinds of stress and uncertainty leaving his body. Sanji automatically knew he was forgiven.

XVX

"What do you remember?" Sanji eventually asked, munching on the dinner Robin cooked for the crew. He now understood why Luffy, Chopper, and Nami were stunned when he began fawning over the navigator. It was true, he hadn't done it in years. He still treated them with respect better than the men, but no more declarations of love and swoons. He apparently saved those for Zoro, who undoubtably didn't want them.

The swordsman shrugged, shifting his cook-entangled legs slightly for comfort. "Do you want specific or random?"

"Anything that comes to mind."

"Uh, I remember having a big argument in the galley, and you got so mad that you spilled some soup and blamed me when you slipped."

"...Why did that come to mind first?"

"'Cause it was funny as hell. Your back _bent backwards_, Sanji. You looked like a pissed off crab. I couldn't stop laughing every time I saw your face for a week. How about you?"

"Hm, I remember a certain someone trying to prove his experience in romance." Sanji smirked as the marimo's fork slumped in his mouth. Zoro must have recalled it also. "You spent an entire week doing the corny-ist shit for me."

"No, I didn't."

"You pulled out my chair every time I sat down-"

"Nope."

"-you actually brought me chocolates, which were expired-"

"Did not!"

"-you even wrote me a _poem_! What was it called again? My something...'My Love-Cook...Sugar-Coated My Heart'?"

"NO!"

"Yes! It totally was! '_Golden locks, my heart he rocks. Personality sweet, he's a personal treat. More intoxicating than sake, better than any sword, being near him is its own reward_'."

"_IT WAS LUFFY'S IDEA!_"

Sanji's stomach was beginning to cramp, "That's exactly what you said when I got done laughing!"

"Fuck, why did _that_ have to come to mind first for you?"

The blonde took a deep breath to shoo away his endless laughter, "Because, mosshead, I'm a romantic. It might have been so amateuristic that it hurt, but that's what kept it so original and sweet. Pretty sure I got cavities after that," Sanji grinned. He loved how Zoro could bare resemblance to a cherry perfectly when the time was right. That day came as a huge shock to the blonde; Roronoa Zoro, the demon, saying how much he loved a foul-mouthed person like him? Sanji was so touched it was funny. Might have been Luffy's idea, but definitely not the captain's words. "Besides, don't you remember how I paid you back~?" the cook purred.

"...Those rope burns didn't clear up for weeks, bastard."

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it while it lasted, shitty marimo."

"U-Uh, well, I remember that time I got food poisoning from a market vendor. You locked yourself in the galley and threw away every single thing that was edible. Even after Chopper diagnosed where it came from."

"I didn't want to endanger anyone else on the ship, shithead. It had nothing to do with you."

"No, because before you threw everything out, you made lunch and served it to _everyone but me_. You cooked what you had, served it, threw it out, bought _new_ ingredients, and made my lunch separate." Zoro smirked at Sanji's shocked expression. Yes, although he was in the Sick Bay for majority of the time, he received his information by Usopp. The sharpshooter was curious to why Sanji was throwing _food_ away and thought Zoro might know something about it. He didn't, of course, until he pieced it together.

Setting down his partly emptied tray, Sanji captured Zoro into a loose embrace. The swordsman looked back at him with half a bread roll sticking out of his mouth. "Unrefined algae," Sanji muttered, raking his fingers through feather soft hair.

"Cleengy Cook," Zoro muffledly shot back.

"...I'm so stupid," the blonde sighed heavily, "I can't believe it took me a goddamn second chance to have all this. To have you the way I do."

"Look, I'm happy too, cook," Zoro admitted while swallowing audibly, "but don't go all mushy on me. We fucked up at first, but the important thing is that we fixed it, right?"

"As blatant as always," Sanji stated. He already knew Zoro didn't believe in destiny or fate, and neither did he. Sort of. Come on, really? The swordsman's and chef's unrequited love and then Zoro so happens to eat a Time-Time Fruit that sends them back _specifically_ two years? If Sanji wasn't open to any ideas whatsoever, this would seem illogical. Facts don't lie, but Zoro's stubbornness is more powerful than a simple fact. But he supposed Zoro was correct. The important thing was that they were together now, right?

"Oi, do you remember my birthday present you gave me?" Zoro suddenly asked, surprising the other since silence had overtook the room. Sanji shook his head dejectedly; Zoro's birthday was five months ago.

"You said that if you felt like it, you would bottom. Not much of a present, but-"

"OI OI! I remember, and that was just a bonus! I made an _entire_ feast for you! Including non-sweetened strawberry desserts!"

"You make a feast for everyone's birthday!"

"But I went all out for you!" Sanji whined.

"Oh, and because you're a shitty cook you think everyone wants food for a gift?!"

"Well, what _did _you want?!"

"I-I don't know!"

"You don't know, yet you _complain_?!" Sanji bellowed.

The rest of the Straw Hats thought it would be better to let them be theirselves for a moment before entering the infirmary. It was good to have the last source of noise on the Sunny again: Sanji and Zoro's yelling. The shouts and accusations were much better than loud moans in the crew's opinion.


End file.
